Brendan Grimm
by Ryan Roach
Summary: When my great-great-grandfather fought in the war he killed a Ursa, it's blood dripped into a gash on his forearm and eversince our family has been cursed. But I don't like to be negative so I'll just say hello (T for later on)
1. Chapter 1

"Time for bed little guy!" my dad says running up to the 7-year-old version of myself. "Go get ready and I'll have mommy come sing you the lullaby when you're in bed." I walked up the stairs that led to my room in little shorts and a shirt that said _My dad is marines for a reason_. My mom was in the kitchen washing the dishes while my dad was cleaning out his favorite rifle. After a few minutes I get my teeth brushed and I head to bed right before my mom walks in.

"Hey Marla, the base called and said they need me to help with a Beowulf infestation at the east gates. I'll be right back!" I heard the door close and then my mom turned back around to me.

"Which song would you like tonight?"

"Red!"

"Okay,

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test_

_Black the beast descends from shadows_

_Yellow beauty burns gold_"

By the end of the song my moms amazing voice had me asleep and she walked back downstairs.

_Later that night_

_Ring ring_, "Grimm residents how may I help you?" my mom answers the phone. "This is she, what seems to be wrong. WHAT? Yes thank you for calling"  
_

_Next morning_

"What's wrong mommy? Is daddy back yet?" I ask looking at my crying mother who lay on our table shaking from a long night of crying. "Mommy?"

"Brendan, daddy isn't coming home this time. I know you don't understand now but you will when you're older." She stands up and puts a fake smile no for me. "Now go put something nice on, we have some where important to be later."

_10 years later to the day_

"Brendan! Wake up you're gonna be late for the plane to Beacon! Your cousins will be waiting for you there. Hurry up and get dressed." My mom yells up the stairs. I groggily get up and look at myself in the mirror.

"Yup, just as good looking as ever." I jump into the shower making sure it's cold so that it really wakes me up. I get out and slip on my usual black tee shirt, strapping my machete sheath and pistol holster on over while walking over to my table and picking them up. "Morning Winlen, morning Eld." I say as I slip Winlen into its sheath and Eld into the holster. I then head back upstairs and put on my dads old dog tags and my red jacket that I slip over everything else. I slip on a belt for my loose dark blue jeans and right as I'm about to head out the door I slip on some black and white Nike running shoes.

"Your father would be so proud of you." My mom whispers as I hug her goodbye. "Now hurry up, you know how Garnet and Ruby can get if you keep them waiting."

"Bye mom" I say pulling open the door. "Don't worry about the _you know_, I'll be able to keep it under control."

"I know you can, doesn't mean I can't worry." I walk out the door and look at my watch _CRAP! The plane leaves in 5 minutes!_ I start sprinting towards the air port. The air port is about ten minutes from my house at a walk so it was fairly easy to get there on time once I start to use a little bit of my aura to take for a few shortcuts. Just like my cousin my aura has little to no healing properties but is very affective in the sense that it allows me to read peoples emotions and also feel when danger is coming, which comes really handy in battle.

Here's a little bit of family history. When my great-great-grandfather was fighting in the war he killed an Ursa whose blood spilled into an open wound on his left forearm. Since then my dads side of the family has had a few issues with keeping our anger and strength in check but I don't really care because I got it under control at a young age but I still have a lot of pent up energy that I use to help my endurance. The down side is that at times my skin will turn pitch black and I lose almost all control.

_That's enough of the sad stuff, I can see yang from here. Where are Ruby and Garnet?_ I run up to Yang and she kind of hits me on the head and drags me inside saying that she had to make the pilot wait.

"Your watch must be slow, come on! Garnet has been waiting for awhile just chilling out in there all gloomy." Sure enough when I walk in Garnet was already asleep. He and Ruby were twins from my moms side of the family. He looked a lot like her still but he refuses to believe it. He was wearing a red tee with his black hoodie and shorts that matched perfectly. His dual katanas Red Raven and Gale Force were strapped to his side and looked sharp enough to slice me in half with the tip.

"Hey Brendan!" Ruby says running up to me and giving me a hug. "How's your mom doing, I mean it is the day your dad died right?"

"She's actually doing pretty well. Do you have a blade sharpener on you? I forgot to use mine on Winlen before I left the house this morning." I pull out my machete.

"Seems sharp enough to me, didn't you make that out of tungsten? That is for a fact the toughest metal on all of the Earth, what did you do to make it need sharpened?" Ruby asks me pulling one out of her pocket. It was pretty rough but I knew that just means she got done sharpening Crescent Rose recently. I sit down and explain that I went out and killed an entire pack Beowulf's last night in honor of my dad. _Our family does not have the best luck with those things_.

"Look you can see Signal from up here! Guess we're not far from after all." Ruby walks up to the glass wall and starts to peer out. Garnet slightly stirred at the sound of Ruby's excitement.

"Beacon's our home now" Yang said walking up and putting her arm around Ruby.

** What's up wild people? Thank you for joining me on this brand new story! This is just the intro so expect a lot more! Lots of thanks goes out to Ventusblade for giving me a little inspiration before writing this! Go check out his story called Garnet Rose: Another Side right after this. Leave a review if you can and I'll see you next time. IT'S A WATER MALONE INSIDE A WATER MALONE! AAAHHHHHH!**


	2. Chapter 2

The plane starts on a slow descent to the school below us and all I can think about is how I'm gonna make sure everyone knows my name. _Run out and around like a psychopath, or should I go find the intercom? Definitely the intercom!_

"Hey Garnet, do you have any clue where the intercom for the place might be?"

"None at all, what are you up to this time?" He says giving me a strange steady look. "Is this gonna be like our last day before we left signal where you blow up the teachers bathroom?"

"No, that's being saved for the end of the year again. I need to start small and build my way up to that." I look over with a grin on my face and my cousin just slowly shakes his head. "So what was with the shoe thing earlier?"

"You don't wake up a Rose without it knowing and not get pricked."

"That was really cheesy man."

_5 minutes later_

"Attention all Beacon Academy first year students; my name is Brendan Grimm, nice to meet you all. So anyway I got bored and found my way here. Give my cousins a good old' pat on the back if you see them. They got into here 2 years earlier then most of. Says a lot about your skills doesn't it? HEY! IT WAS ONLY A JOKE MAN GEEZ!"

"Please ignore that, orientation begins in five minutes." The hologram lady from the plane announced into the intercom and hauled the door. "Don't let me catch you doing anything like that again young man."

"Believe me when I say you will never **catch** me. I was just seeing how much you guys payed attention, this will be too easy" I mumble under my breath as I walk away. I walk out into the court yard and see a bunch of kids looking up at me. "YOU ARE WELCOME!" I yell into the crowd.

"Are you trying to get Ruby and I killed or something?" Garnet says walking up to me. He gives me a death stare but the only thing I can focus on at the moment is that little bunch of hair sticking up on the top of his head. _Don't laugh, don't laugh._ "Whatever, that was pretty awesome. Wonder when Yang is gonna get here to bust you up."

"In 3…2…1" Yang runs up to me and gets me in a head lock. "Hey Yang; like my little presentation?"

"Is it gonna be like this all year? I remember what you did to the workshop at Signal first year." She lets me loose and looks at me with a serious face but a smile in her eyes.

"It only gets worse from here! Where'd you leave Ruby at?" We started to head over to the giant building where orientation was being held and Ruby showed up not much longer than us with the guy that threw up _everywhere_ on the ship. Then some white haired chick started yelling at her about blowing up. That's when Professor Ozpin came up to the stage.

"I'll…keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone you craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished you plant to dedicate your life to the protection of people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He walked off the stage looking like book with no words, _blank._

"Well he's all about rainbows and sunshine isn't he? Do you think I should air horn him?"

"Brendan. Don't even think about it! We don't need you getting kicked out of here! Your mom is even scarier than Yang sometimes." Ruby says poking me in the chest and getting in my face. "Now come on, let's go take a look around this place."

_Later that night_

The ballroom was this giant place full of kids running getting ready to go to sleep. I saw Ruby talking to some girl with a bow in her hair and Garnet talking to the guy from the plane; Jaune! That was his name! _Guess I'm on my own, looks like there are too many kids here. One of us will end up not on a team._

"Hey Brendan, can I see Winlen for a second? I promise I'll give it right back." Ruby asks walking up to me.

"Sure, don't know why you'd need it though. WOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Just sprinkling some dust onto the blade to make it more awesome, chill out. See? Now it shoots lightning!" She handed the blade back after shooting a glass of water some poor guy had.

"That's so cool! Is it glowing now?"

"Yeah, Blake over there told me that the metal you used for that sucks up dust like a maniac! You can even change it out!"

"Thanks see you in the morning Ruby." I set up my stuff over by Garnet and Jaune and set in for a long night. The guys in here snore as if a bomb went off.

_The next morning_

My locker was holding Eld in it since I got a little trigger happy in my sleep sometimes. I pull it out and checked my belt. _8 clips of 30 shots should do me for the day_. _Plus the 3 fire shot clips I keep in my hoodie_.

"You ready for initiation today?" I heard Garnet ask from behind me. "I heard that they have teams here."

"Ya they do, my dads old pictures had his team from he went here. Did you know that he and Uncle Qrow were on the same team?" He shook his head and we started our walk over to the forest. Everywhere I looked there were people pulling out some seriously awesome weapons like on guy had little machine guns with some wicked looking blades on the end and a red head girl had this lance and shield on her back. _Well, this will be fun_.

We got to forest in about ten minutes with Ozpin giving me a little bit of a glance. _What was that about?_ I blanked out while he was talking. The only thing I knew is that the kid next to me got shot off of his pad and was flying through the air. When I was shot I pulled Winlen out of its sheath and used as a balance in the air. The mirror like surface showed Garnet swinging his way down and Ruby falling through a mass of trees, Yang was ahead of me bouncing off the trees like a beach ball.

Next thing I knew a tree was right in front of me, which I then peeled off all the bark as I tilted the machete at an angle to grip the tree and slow my descent onto the forest below. I fixed my hair up a bit and then started to walk where I had seen Ozpin point to the temple. It was all pretty nice for awhile; I was talking to myself, the birds were chirping, and I heard people getting attacked by Grimm in the distance. Then the Ursa came. There were three of them and one looked **big** boy.

"Well, who's first?" They charged me all at the same time and I pulled out Eld and started blasting them with the rapid shots. Semi-auto was such a better option than full. One of the Ursa swiped a giant claw at me so I blocked with the flat of my blade then shot him in the face to disorient him until I stabbed him in the heart and he dropped. The second tried to bite me and actually tore a little bit of skin but I slipped my arm out just in time and stabbed it in the head._ Brainzzzzz_,_ I love references_!

Finally the big guy pulled me into a bear hug and started to crush the life out of me until I remembered what Ruby had done to Winlen and shot it in the face with a crack of lightning. _That was handy._ I switched so that Winlen was in my left hand and used the titanium pistol to shoot him in the eye; before he could recover I slashed him down the middle and put my weapons back.

"Now, how far am I from the temple?" I probably walked for a few minutes until I met up with Yang and that girl Blake at the temple. "Are we supposed to choose one of these?"

"I guess. Hey Blake, how 'bout a cute little pony?" Yang said holding up a white knight peace. I took the white bishop and slipped it into my pocket. When out of nowhere I saw Ruby fall from the sky and land right in front of Yang, then Jaune and the red head burst out of the clearing with a Night Stalker right behind them. _Is Jaune carrying Garnet?_

"Well, this is getting hectic fast." I could feel the mark on my arm start to grow cold. The Ursa paw shaped mark started to spread over my forearm slowly;_ oh no you don't! Get back in there!_ The mark was retracting even slower than it had grown so I slipped down my sleeves and put up a little mental barrier to keep from going ballistic.

"GARNET!" I look over and see that Yang had completely disappeared and was running towards Jaune. _Can't say she doesn't love her brother._ I sprint up behind her to see what happened. He had three gashes on his side and it looked like he was barely conscious.

"That's a Beowulf mark; we do **not** have good luck with those things!" I say feeling for something to help in my pockets. (I have like a million, it's just you can't see them) _Nada, we'll need to fix him up when we get back_. While this happened Ruby ran up to the Night Stalker and was nearly killed thanks to the Nevermore. I looked over and saw that Garnet had escaped Jaune's shoulder and had used his semblance for speed to make it over to Ruby leaving withered rose petals behind him; he was prepared to block the strike when Weiss froze into place with the twins looking like they expected to be dead.

They met up with the rest of us and looked like nothing had happened; No one was tired except for Ren who was breathing heavy. _What did he fight to make a guy like him be tired?_

"We can't fight these things. Our objective was to get a piece and head back. Let's go" Ruby said motioning for the rest of us to follow. I took off as fast I could and saw that Nora was right behind me.

"Yang come on! You're going to miss all the fun if you don't hurry! I got a trick up my sleeve." I yell to the blonde who was just standing there. We started to get away from the Grimm but then the Nevermore was right in front of us.

"Nora distract it!" Ren yelled. She pulled out a grenade launcher and started to blast the thing in the face! _Whoever gave a girl like her a grenade launcher is… a… friggin' …GENIUS! _ The Nevermore retreated to this ancient looking bridge that we needed to cross with the Night Stalker right on our tail.

"Hurry, get across it's gonna ram the bridge!" Garnet yelled before I felt myself in mid-air. I used a couple shots from my pistol to propel myself onto a falling chunk of rock and kept doing the same until I was on what remained of the bridge. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake were all fighting the Nevermore while Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Garnet, Nora, and I all had the Night Stalker. I whipped out Winlen and blocked a strike going to Pyrrha then cut half of the pincer off and shot it in the eye as an "insult to injury" thing.

"You know I'm a Scorpio!" I joked. I pulled out a fire shot clip and started to wear down its legs making three buckle when Ren and Garnet got launched from their spots on the tail trying to cut off the stinger. "Garnet, Stay with us man!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled indicating the loose stinger hanging by a few strings of flesh.

"On it" she chucked her shield and cut it off. It was embedded into the head. I knew what to do next.

"Nora, think you can give him a headache?" I call behind me to see her get launched off of Pyrrha's returned shield. She used the grenade launcher part of her hammer to bring down herself even harder, nailing the Night Stalker completely through killing it in an instance.

I was vaguely aware of Ruby running up the cliff but I was getting Garnet on his feet before he had **another** chance to feint. I turned around and saw Ruby getting to the top of the cliff and then using all the force she had to tear off the Nevermore's head completely. She stood there with rose petals flying away in the wind.

"Gotta say man, you and Ruby really belong here. Ren would be dead if you hadn't taken that hit for him." He mumbles something I can't quite make out then falls over. "Perfect, let's hope this doesn't happen to many times."

**What's up wild people? Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I'm going to have a pole on my profile asking which characters you guys think I should develop the most. First chapter hit 122 views guys! That's more than I've ever had so let's keep it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

So I was right when I said that team's were being assigned. The only difference was I didn't have one. I sat with everyone else in the crowd cheering when a captain was named. I could see that Garnet was still in a lot of pain from his battle with the Beowulfs. His side had a fresh bandage on it but it was already showing red through it. I looked at the crowd around me and tried to find where Ruby and Yang were at. I was towards the front of a lecture hall designed room with the seats ascending right behind one another.

Finally Professor Ozpin called me up. His coffer mug in hand and glasses sitting low on his face he glanced at my right forearm for a second. _He must know about the curse, that's why he keeps looking at me weird!_ I rolled up my sleeve to reveal my completely black and red Ursa paw mark on my arm. _What's he think of that?_

"Brendan Grimm, unfortunately you did not find a partner and are the only person who grabbed a white bishop piece. Unless you would like to request a team you are now a solo act. This means you will have to work harder than most people in this academy. Are you fine with this?" He says gesturing his hand to the audience in front of me.

"Why not? Always liked a good challenge; besides, this means I get my own room!" I looked up and noticed that the girl Weiss was just rolling her eyes. _What should be my first prank on you sweet heart?_

"Well then, since you are to remain by yourself. I suggest you get to being friends with someone otherwise it's going to be a very lonely few years for you." I nodded and walked off of the stage and back into the crows while a few other teams were named.

_Later that night_

I crept into Ruby's room where they had just gone to sleep and did one of my classics. I took Weiss' alarm clock and got very intricate with some duck tape and an air horn. Essentially when her alarm goes off the hammer moves the tape tight enough to fire a bunch of rapid loud noises. _Well, that'll wake her up!_

I was out walking in the hall back to my room when Ozpin intercepted my path and looked at me very uneasily.

"We need to talk."

"Well then, where to? The hall isn't exactly the most private place." He started to lead me back to his office which was really embarrassing considering I was in my Pj's. A tight long sleeve that said "lucky ace" on it with a club from a deck of cards sprouting wings with some blue cotton and still loose Pj pants. His office was fairly simple; a coffee pot sat in the window and his desk had a computer and tablet that I assumed was used for observing students, he had quite a few degrees hanging on the wall including a doctorate in psychology. _He looks so young, how did he find the time to earn __**all**__ of these?_

"Do you know why I brought you in here?" He asked sitting down in front of me, my chair was solid oak wood and had no padding or dip for comfort. _He has this place set up to intimidate people._

"Either because I just put an air horn under Weiss' bed or my curse. Take your pick."

"It's the later, I knew your father for a long time. He was my partner when we both came to this school. I ever saw the curse activate once and he destroyed half of the school. I need to make sure the same won't happen again."

"You knew my dad? Prove it, what was his weapon of choice?"

"It was a spear made out of tungsten, I assume you melted it down to make your machete?"

"Ya, except to match my mom's side of the family the handle is made out of rose wood. I can assure you Professor that I've had it under control for a long time now. I nearly killed someone the first anniversary of my dad's death and I vowed to work the rest of my life to control it."

"So had your father, this point in your life is very confusing and aggravating. It makes it harder to control that much I know. I watched you at the temple when it nearly got out of hand. Has it fully retracted yet?"

"Nearly, I still need to kill something before it ever really settles down for a nap. Can you tell me why you are so interested in the curse?" I ask getting up pouring myself a cup of coffee. _It's late and I'm tired, he can deal with it._

"No interest in the curse whatsoever. It's you I'm interested in. You run around here acting like a total smart ass who likes to play pranks but every time I see you the gears in you head are working at maximum capacity, why act dumb if you're one of the people most ready to fight whatever is out there?"

"Because some people worry about their future where as I like to talk to myself and live in the present, in some ways I might even be certifiably insane but I don't care because you gotta go with whatever life throws at you."

"I see, well it is very late. You should head back to your dorm and get some rest. You look like him you know, almost a mirror image."

_Next morning_

I got up a did my usual routine; took a shower, got dressed, reloaded Eld then sharpened Winlen, put them into their sheath and holster and put my dads dog tags and my jacket and went out the door to the cafeteria. When I got in there a few guys slapped me on the back and grinned, my memory is so terrible I had no idea why.

"Did I do something yesterday or something? Everyone acts like I killed a King Taijitu or something, still awesome Ren!"

"Or something" Weiss says walking up and holding up her alarm clock. "Was this you?"

"Of course it was me! Now that's a fancy piece of equipment you're holding right now!" I say taking the clock from her hands, _wonder if it still has some juice left_.

I stood on the table and pressed the button and sure enough it still had something left in it. _I love air horns!_ I sat back down and started to look around myself. In between table were columns made of a gray marble reaching to the ceiling and arches at every door had some kind of arch.

"We could here that across the hall, your lucky Nora slept through it! We found out first hand that when you wake her up she wants to kill you!" Jaune said putting a hand to his throat and looking over at Nora to his left. "So how's it going being solo?"

"Meh got a little bored last night so rigged up confetti cannons to all the doors of the school. Think I'll blow them after I get done eating" I dive into the pile of scrambled eggs in front me and look up to see that everyone except for my family had their jaws dropped. "What?"

"Where did you find the time to set that up?" Pyrrha asks.

"Man you guys really don't got a clue at what I can do huh? My aura allows me to sense my surroundings and read peoples emotions. Anytime I sensed a door I ran up with some wall paper and cleverly hid it all without a teacher finding me. I also know that even though Ren looks a little depressed right now he's actually really excited. Something is going to happen later today."

"Holy shit your good" Ren says mouth even wider. "And yes something is happening, I went into town yesterday for awhile and I met a girl, somehow I asked her out on a date."

"See? THE MASTER STRIKES AGAIN!"

"The master needs to calm down before he gets everyone in trouble" Garnet said, smiling at me from across the table. "I heard a rumor that Ozpin caught you leaving Ruby's room last night and let you off."

"Naw it wasn't because of that. Apparently he was my dad's partner when they were both here. Then he asked about the curse and I had to explain a ton of stuff to him."

"What's this about a curse I hear?" Blake asks.

"Short or long version?" I ask.

"Short would be preferable"

"When my great-great-grandfather fought in the war some Ursa blood dripped into his body causing him to contract a curse. Now everybody that is born from my dad's side of the family gets an Ursa paw mark on their right forearm and in some rare occasion are taken over by the Grimm blood inside of them causing their skin to turn black and grow armored plates around their body like any other Grimm, losing all control of themselves."

"That didn't seem short to me." Pyrrha piped up.

"It is when you've had a 3 hour long lecture on it. The last time I flipped out like that was a year after my dad died. I nearly killed at least 5 people and destroyed an entire city block."

"Heavy." Jaune said getting all serious

"I know it sounds crummy but all that pent up energy makes him very…unique, in a tight situation. One time we were out in town just messing with people when we got cornered in an alley and were almost mugged when he pretended like he was insane and jumped on one guy's head making bird noises and hitting on the head with a frying pan in the alley. They got so scared they were gone in about 30 seconds." Yang said from the end of table fist bumping me.

"You are certifiably insane!" Weiss looked over at me.

"Well I try. We should probably go out for a jog or something, I already feel like I'm going soft with my pranks. Let's head outside and watch the cannons go off!" I run outside with most of them right behind me while a few others walk. With all the excitement I really couldn't tell. "You guys ready?"

"Can I push the button?" Nora asks from behind me. "Please!"

"Here you go, on 3; 1…2…3!" At the same time every door in the school had confetti flying around. I could see a few teachers looking for who had set it off and then Ozpin walked out onto his balcony and looked at me. _Guy knows just about everything that happens here._ He winked at looked at the students below who were looked just about as confused as they were tired. Then people started cheering and running around throwing confetti at each other. _Good start to the day._

"Okay, how many more ideas do you have for the rest of the year?" Ruby asks me putting her hands on her hips.

"I got a whole journal full of ideas I came up with over the years. Next up is painting all chalk boards purple!" I jump up and down for a second at my own genius. "Let's go run for awhile!"

"Wait...Brendan!" Garnet calls as I start to sprint laps around the school. "Not again." I look behind and see that they a re slowly gaining on me. _Okay now that you're caught up I can really run!_ I take off basically almost breaking the sound barrier and actually lap them at one point when Yang grabs me by my hood and makes me stop.

"Can't let a guy go a little crazy?"

"Can't let a guy go crazy who lapped us twice, and is still keeping the pace up. You need to calm down Brendan." She says looking me in the eyes. _That's it; no one can stay mad at me!_ Her expression softens and she nuggies me. "How do you do that?"

"It's the face, everybody loves the face." We were behind the school now and the shadow of the school was actually quite menacing. The trees stood tall and the others were resting on one except for Garnet and Ruby. They were actually smiling and looking over at me with a little glint of energy in their eyes. That's the only way you can tell we're family really, Yang has the same glint in her eyes too. Jaune and Pyrrha were back to back and looked like they were about to pass out. _She's gotten out of shape since the tournament. Still can't believe I always come in second right behind her._ Ren was laying down looking to the sky and Nora was at the top of the tree pretending she was a monkey.

"We should get back so you guys can chill out for a second." Garnet said turning around and looked at his team. "Brendan, tone it down a little next time if you know how too, I was using my semblance and still couldn't catch you."

"Ya ya ya, you sound like my mom. I actually have to study for the test tomorrow in Mr. Oobleck's class. Who knew history could be so…how do I say it? Dull." We all walk into the cafeteria and see a Faunus girl getting picked on by that guy Cardin. She was wearing the school uniform and her rabbit ears were drooped down from being sad.

"I hate people like that." Pyrrha said sitting back down "vile monsters."

"I'll be right back" Garnet said getting up with Jaune in hot pursuit. I didn't hear what they said but Garnet pushed Cardin's face and grabbed him by the collar, Cardin's face less than an inch away from his. Garnet's eye looked like he was gonna kill; dead, black rose petals were starting to swirl around him. I used my aura and could tell Garnet was debating whether or not to kill the guy and Jaune was about to turn tail and run. _Not good, could this have something to do with what happened when he was a kid? Nah, it can't be. He has amnesia._

Ruby flashed me a glance and I gave a smile indicating that it was ok. Garnet let go of the big guy and walked back over confused. _I'll ask him what happened later, but for now; where am I gonna get that purple paint at? Art room!_

"Do any of you know where the art room is? I need to find the supplies for tomorrows prank! Hey, lighten up will ya? We'll just kick his ass if this happens again. Or I can challenge him to a race and humiliate him for the next 4 years."

"He's right, can't let this bring down the whole day." Ren said standing up.

"Ren can make some pancakes and make everything good!" Nora piped up looking at Ren expectantly.

_After classes later on_

As usual I was scouting out for how much paint I would need. I was making a perverted joke about how I needed to paint 69 boards to myself when I ran into a girl carrying a bunch of books.

"I'm so sorry about that, bit of a book worm?" I ask looking up and getting a good look at her. She was wearing a white shirt with an electric pendant and some jeans with a spear on her back that looked like my dads. Her hair was at mid back and a dark shade of brown with some natural blonde highlights and her eyes were the same color as her pendant.

"Its okay, my name's Zora. What's yours?"

"I'm Brendan; nice spear by the way, what is it made out of?"

"Tungsten."

"No way! That's what my machete is made out. Have you tried adding some dust to it yet?"

"I thought you had to put into the metal when you smelt it."

"No, the metal just soaks it up like a sponge." We talked for awhile walking our way down the halls then around the courtyard outside discussing the different fighting styles when I looked down at her arm. _She has the Ursa paw! We cannot be related though can we? My dad was an only child! Or at least I thought he was._ "So what happened to your arm?"

"I was born with it; it's kind of a long story." She said rubbing it for a second.

"Try me" I lift up my sleeve and to show her the same mark on my arm and her eyes grow wide. "I think we need to talk with some family members."

**What's up wild people? So I had one of you ask me what the arm was with and I realized I wasn't getting into any detail about it. Thanks for coming back for another chapter, review with any problems I might have as a writer and send it my way! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey mom, it's Brendan. I have a pretty serious question to ask you. Did dad have any brothers or sister?" I was over at a payphone and had put in enough quarters to last 5 minutes. It was in the middle of town with huge brick buildings surrounding me and a café right across the street where Zora was sitting looking edgy.

"No he didn't. Did something happen I should know about? I swear if it's that Ozpin put into your head then I'm gonna have a talk with him." She said getting herself all riled up over nothing.

"Then did I have a sister?"

"Who told you?" My mom says getting very serious. "Yes you had a twin sister who, you're father and I were told, died when she was born."

"Well, I can tell you that she's not dead. Her name's Zora, I met her at school yesterday. Why didn't you tell me this before?" I was getting very angry at her, especially since we agreed to tell each other everything when my dad died.

"The doctor took her away immediately, we never even got to see her, your father and I agreed to never speak of it again. Is she really alive? Does she have the Ursa paw on her arm?" She was getting intrigued so I couldn't be mad at her. _She never got to hold her own daughter, that's heavy._

"She has the mark, she looks a lot like you actually, same color eyes."

"I'm coming over to visit tomorrow so I can meet her, I gotta get back to work Brendan, and I love you."

"Love you too mom, see ya." I walked over to Zora at the café and took a sip of my coffee. _Mmm, never thought caffeine would calm me down. _

"What did she say? Are we related?" She looked at me and was tapping her fingers while her leg bounced up and down. I was doing the exact same thing and when we both realized we stopped and I told her everything my mom said. "So, we're twins? Why would the doctor say I was dead?"

"I don't know, but we **will** find out. He might've worked for someone. By the way our mom is coming to meet you tomorrow. How much was your coffee?"

"4.50, you sure you want to take the bill?"

"Ya, Beacon gives you a monthly allowance if you're a solo act like me. It has its advantages at times."

"I bet; it's getting kind of old being in a room with three other people. So to start this off without being awkward, got anybody special in your life right now?"

"Because that's totally not awkward, not anyone at the moment. OH CRAP! I just realized we're gonna have to get past Ruby and Garnet and Yang…we're going to be in some deep trouble."

"Who's that?" She said stopping in her tracks when she heard the word trouble. "Are they body guards? Are you that important?"  
"Not at all trust me, they're cousins. Ruby and Garnet are twins too, wow; this is going to make for some interesting conversation. I was wondering if you could help me with a little prank tomorrow."

"I'm all about pranks! Before I left my last school and applied here I put fireworks in the teachers lounge and blew the place sky high!"

"That is going in the book when we get back; but anyway I'm painting all the chalk boards purple before the teachers wake up tomorrow, the only problem is I don't how to get the paint out of the art room."

"I can sneak in through the vents no problem. One question though, was that you with the confetti cannons this morning?"

"Yes it was, did you like it? It took all night minus, talking to Ozpin." I looked over at her as we walked back into the court yard with a bunch of kids running around yelling about their grades and a few were even sparring. _Now, where are the others?_

"I thought it was genius! How did you not get caught?"

"My aura allows me to read peoples emotions and sense my surroundings for about two hundred feet; makes it a double threat when I can feel a tired janitor walking the halls." We walked back inside and were about halfway down the first hall when Garnet walked up. He elbowed me in the side and winked. _This is about to get really weird._ Then Ruby was at his side and had an eyebrow risen at me.

"May I ask who the lovely lady is Brendan? Name's Garnet, Garnet Rose." He said holding out a hand for her to shake. Ruby just shook her head.

"Hi I'm Ruby, his twin."

"I'm Zora it's nice to meet both of you, I'm gonna leave **who** I am for Brendan to tell you."

"So anyway, don't freak out but Zora is actually my twin sister."

"You said what now? How and when did this happen?" Ruby said stopping me in my tracks. "You can't just show up after half of a day and bring a twin with you! No offense."

"None taken" Zora said looking at the folded scythe on Ruby's back.

"Well I was scouting out the classrooms to see how much paint I would need for the pranks when I bumped into her and made all her books drop down. We talked for awhile about our different fighting styles when I saw that she had an Ursa paw on her arm too. We went to a café this morning and I called my mom to see if I had any unknown relatives when she said that I had a twin who "died" when she was born." We came back here right after that."

"Okay then, that isn't complicated at all. Hang on, I have a big question. Have you ever lost control of yourself because of the mark?" Garnet said putting his hands on his head. He flinched remembering the wound in his side and put his hands in his pockets.

"All the time, it can get a little hectic." She rubbed her arm and I saw the black expanding from the paw. "Actually I should go now."

"No just wait a second I can help you get control. Think about a happy time in your life and focus on only that, let the rest of the world fade away." She closed her eyes and it started to slowly shrink back down. "Better?"

"Much, when did you figure that out? I've been trying to stop doing that for ages now and had not the slightest clue."

"I lost it after dad died and swore to not let the curse take over again. It almost got me one time but I thought about him right before I became a Grimm and it stopped. Don't know why but it did. Ok, no more being serious I gotta go brag to Jaune that now he has to deal with two of me. Come on Zora!" We all walked over to team JGNPR's room and knocked very loudly. "Jaune open up! I got some news for ya bro!"

"What's up Brendan?" Ren says opening the door. "And who is the lovely lady here?"

"Is every guy I know gonna say that? Is everyone in there?"

"Ya, I'm making pancakes because Nora wouldn't be quiet. Come one in." He motioned with his hand and we all walked in to see Jaune and Pyrrha studying for dueling class and Nora jumping up and down excitedly. Yang, for some reason, was hanging out on Garnet's bed.

"Hey Brendan, who's that with you there?" Yang asked.

"This is my twin sister Zora."

"Say wha-?" Jaune said mouth open. "You know, she actually looks a lot like you! Does your family have a gene made for twins or something?"

"I don't know, Garnet?" Ruby said.

"Don't look at me, I just found out I have **another** relative. I'm a little freaked out right now." He said putting his hands up in a _I have no clue_ sort of way.

"How did this happen?" Pyrrha asked. So I sat down and explained it except when I spaced a part out Zora would fill it in for me. "Makes no sense at all, why would a doctor say you're dead when clearly you're right in front of us?"

"Maybe he was insane or something. I just know that I'm meeting my biological mother for the first time tomorrow and from what Brendan has told me, I should be slightly scared."

"She's only a little scarier than me, you'll be fine." Yang said sitting up.

"A little scarier? When you scare little kids she scares full grown men!" Ruby said sitting down by Jaune and Pyrrha. Garnet was scanning everyone's faces for their reactions and Yang was staring at the ceiling lying down on his bed. Ren and Nora sat on a bed tucked in the corner eating a couple pancakes a piece while Nora rattled off at the speed of light.

"Well, anyone wanna help me paint the chalk boards?" I heard everyone say yes and looked over to see Zora kind of nod. "Okay then, we should go in teams so it gets done faster. I'm not a teacher so make your own!" The teams were Zora and I, Ruby and Garnet, Pyrrha and Jaune, and finally Yang went with Ren and Nora to make sure she wasn't going to get them caught. "Everyone meet up here once all the rooms are done. Let's go!"

First up Zora and I headed to Glynda's room and got started on the giant board. The moonlight shone through the windows and all was quiet until Zora spoke up.

"So…you think I can hang out with you guys? I wanna get to know you all but at the same time I gotta stick with my team. Things are happening so fast right now."

"Don't worry about it Zora, once we get this figured out it'll all be okay. So where did you grow up at?"

"Over on the east side of Vale, lots of industry over there so we never went without money. My foster parents are really nice but it just isn't working. They are very religious and when I was little I didn't even know what church meant so it's a major culture shock. I've been a few abusive homes and I got the scares for proof but now that I'm here I don't have to think about it."

"I promise, no one will ever do that to you again. If they do I hope they like the taste of tungsten." I pulled into a hug and it felt like I didn't have to look for anything ever again. I'd found my other half. "Now come on, we should head over to the next room." The next 2 hours were full of me using a little bit of that running speed to paint the boards at double the speed. Zora was pretty pent up and was going even faster than me for awhile until we got to Oobleck's where we had to layer it three times to cover all of his little drawings.

_The next afternoon_

I walk up to the group of everyone I know who were chilling out by the fountain in front of the school, they looked like they were asking Zora a bunch of questions and getting to know her but when I used my aura I could see she was fighting the curse. I run up and sit down next to her.

"Cool your jets for a second guy, you see that? So inconsiderate. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." I say joking and pointing over at Jaune. She smiled and mouthed a thank you to me. "So anyway our mom is showing up in about half an hour and she sounded very excited over the phone."

"I totally forgot about that! I can't wait to meet her. Anyone have an aspirin or something? I have a killer headache." She said putting a hand to her temples.

"Always keep one in my many hidden pockets! Here you go." I say handing one over. "You know what? We should spar later to see which one of us can have the bragging rights!" She gave me a nod but I could tell it was just to humor me.

"Has anyone found out it was us who painted the chalk boards?" Jaune asked from behind me. We were all just sitting down on the edge of the fountain and I had my dripping in and out.

"Not a clue at all, we got off clean! Congratulations Pyrrha, I know this was your first prank!"

"Thank you, it's quite exhilarating to be honest. How did you know this was my first prank?"

"I came in right behind you in the tournament the past couple of years. You don't win 4 times in a row and not be a goody two shoes."

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere! Right behind me each time huh?"

"Last time I lost by one point. If I had taken the cheap move and knocked the guy off his feet with Eld then I would've won." Zora and Ren looked at me like I was crazy for not tripping him but I felt like it was a cheat move, and Brendan doesn't cheat…ever.

"Brendan?" I heard a woman call from behind me. It was very familiar and it bugged me for the one second I didn't look over my shoulder.

"Mom! You're early! I guess I should introduce you to Zora." My mom walked over to Zora and looked into her eyes. She pulled into a huge bear hug and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know what happened to you."

"It's okay, really it is. I got to meet you after all didn't I?" Zora, my mom, and I started to walk back to my room and catch up on what had happened since we'd both arrived at Beacon. When we walked into my room I was white with fear. My clothes were hanging from the bathroom door and all my ammo and blade sharpeners were sitting out on the desk. Plus my bed was a total hurricane zone.

"You need to clean this up right now young man!" Mom says poking my chest. "How this place isn't radioactive I do not know."

"Good to see you too!" I say starting to clean up. I had it all done in about 5 minutes when I went hyper on it.

"I want to know right away if you turn into a Grimm like Brendan and your father." Mom says getting right to the point. _She's seen the worst of it. There is a reason to worry_. Zora started to explain how she'd had a problem keeping it under control until I told her key to it. "Next up; any boyfriends I should know about?"

"Not really, single is the best way for me right now. I do like this one guy though."

"Tell momma more; I need to know about this boy."

"So does Brendan, why didn't you say anything while we were painting the-never mind" I say catching myself.

"Okay spill it. What did you do this time?"

"Painted all the chalk boards purple, and the day before that rigged all the doors with confetti cannons! It was so awesome!" I say fist bumping Zora who was starting to relax a little.

"We'll talk about that later. So who's this boy? What's his name?"

"His name is Cardin and he."

"Stop right there. Cardin as in the guy who Garnet nearly whipped the other day after he got done picking on a Faunus girl? The guy is a total ass hole! Have you seen what he's Jaune doing for him lately? If I had one minutes alone with that guy I would return him in pieces!"

"Brendan! Don't talk about someone else like that!" Mom says looking at me.

"Mom he made a girl run out of the room crying and is saying something to Garnet to mess the guy up! I don't care if Zora likes him or not, I hope in duel class tomorrow that Garnet obliterates the guy!" I stormed out of the room leaving them to talk alone. _I need to run_. I started my laps around the school when I noticed that Ruby was trying to keep pace with me so I slowed down. We ran in silence for longer than I realized because when we were back to the front of the school the sun was setting.

"What's wrong Brendan?" She asked looking at me. "Whatever it is you need to talk about it."

"Nothing I'm just a little angry at Zora and my mom right now."

"What happened? This can't be about something stupid, family sticks together through thick and thin."

"I found out she has a crush on that jerk Cardin, man that guy really gets on my nerves! And I can't do anything to stop him either! If I did then I would get expelled and leave her wide open to him."

"Just calm down" her face went even paler than before "Brendan, your arm!" the mark was quickly spreading across my arm and I could feel the pitch black at my shoulder. I tried to remember my dad and all the good times we had before we died and it might've been a little hard at first but eventually it started to retract.

"I'm good now, think I'm gonna lie down before I pass out." I fall over on the pavement and blacked out.

**Thanks for coming back for chapter, what is it? 4 now? Idk, anyway I want to thank you for reading up once again on my new chapter and come back a lot to check for more. Telling you now that things are gonna get very serious here quick. Also at the same time I'm gonna have him keep a bit of a joking attitude towards everything. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up lying down on a table with everyone watching me except for Blake and Weiss who were both gone but that was expected, I don't see why they didn't like me. There was a nurse off to the side bandaging my right arm with a weird expression. I sat up and looked around for Winlen and Eld.

"How do you feel?" Zora asked putting her hand on mine. "You've been asleep for a whole day now." My voice didn't quite work so I sat up and took a drink of the water next to me. _That's better_.

"Better, can anyone remind what happened exactly what happened? The details are a bit vague." No one said anything said anything which meant no one knew anything. Ruby motioned with her hand as in an _I'll tell you later_. "Well, you guys don't look worried at all. Chill out its all fine!" I smiled up at the group of people and notice Nora wasn't there either. _She's always with Ren though, did I miss something?_

"Let's get you out of here before it gets even **more** uncomfortable, if that's even possible." Zora said helping me up. "Here's Winlen and Eld by the way. I saw you looking for them before." She handed me my weapons and I truly felt safe. _Soon my darlings, we're gonna take out the first ten spars we do I promise._ We got out into the hall and met Professor Ozpin who was standing there with his usual cup of coffee and cane in each hand.

"He's fine Ozpin; give the boy some space, at least until I leave later." My mom says putting a protective arm around me. My arm shot with pain out of nowhere and I fell to my knees. _What was that about? Shouldn't the curse have calmed down by now?_ Zora picked me up and we headed outside and sat down at the fountain with Jaune, Ruby, Garnet, Pyrrha, Ren, and Yang sitting on the rest of the benches surrounding it. The sun was just rising and the cold air felt good on my skin. I stared at the colorful sky and cleared my head up. It was quiet for a long time until other people started to wake up and we all started to talk instead of sit in silence.

"Brendan, I'm sorry about the whole Cardin thing before. Are we good?"

"I can't stay mad at someone who has a face like mine, it's physically impossible. Ya we're good." We fist bumped and she told me not to use my arm to much today and it would be fine by tomorrow. Not to mention that it was Saturday! Time was flying by so fast and classes were so easy to forget that I felt like it was the summer. "Hey Zora, do you wanna go spar? I'm too bored just sitting here."

"You're not supposed to use your arm though. I don't need you losing an entire arm on me."

"I'm a cross dominant."

"A what?"

"It means that both eyes and both hands are the dominant one, I can fight just as good with my left hand."

"Alright then."

_Ten minutes later at the sparing field_

Her stance said she was starting offensive so I did the same, Winlen was in my left and Eld was sitting in its holster waiting to be switched. When Ren's arm fell we both charged each other at top speed. I blocked a stab from her spear and used Winlen to spin it around then stuck it straight into the ground doing a flip over her and elbowing her in the small of her back. Zora got her spear out of the ground and looked **very** angry. I just smiled and waved my hand at her in that ninja way. _Let's see what she's got Eld._ I switched out to my pistol and started to fire at rapid speed running out of an entire clip before I even grazed her shirt.

"Somebody's faster than I thought."

"Was that actually a compliment? I'm flattered." This time I got the jump on her and fired a couple shots to the ground shooting myself high into the air and coming down with Winlen about to slice her down the middle. _Calm down; remember it's only a spar._ I switched my tactic so that I would land behind her and knock her off her feet with the flat of my blade. Right before I landed she swung around on the tip of her spear and launched herself into the air to meet me in a mid-air combat. She kicked me to the ground and landed with her spear tip on my fore head. _Nice try kid._ I pulled my body out from under her making her fall on her back with her spear sitting a few feet away. I picked it up while she lye there with the wind knocked out of her. I put the spear to her forehead and Winlen to her throat. She tapped the ground and it was over.

"Don't mess with the second to the best. The master has returned! Victory lap!" I ran a circle around the arena and stood next to her. Pyrrha looked a little worried, like she was gonna lose her title. That might've been just me though. Jaune and Garnet were being total fools and jumping up and down while cheering so of course I joined in with them being the fool I am.

"Good match, you weren't kidding. If you're that good I'd hate to spar Pyrrha." Zora said walking up and bonking me on the head. "Let's go, there's a line outside of kids who want to spar too."

"Wait a minute; I never had a prank planned for today, anyone with an idea?"

"How about putting a hundred air horns all attached to a timer in all the first year rooms set to go off at midnight!" Jaune said.

"Nah, don't have enough on me, I could do half the rooms."

"You forget that you most special twin sister is also a prankster, I have a duffle bag full in my room." Zora said looking excited. "Wait a second, where did mom go? She was here a second ago."

"She can handle herself, probably went to go get her bag before the plane gets here. Now let's go get those air horns!" I took off out of the arena rolling myself down the hill it sat on all the way to the bottom and taking off. "I just realized I don't know where your room is. Hey look, I told you she was just getting her bag!"

"Brendan, the plane is showing up in a few minutes. It was so good to see you, and so amazing to meet my little girl. Well not little anymore."

"I love you mom." I hugged her goodbye and Zora did the same. It was weird, first I meet my twin, then I almost turn into a Grimm, and now it's all calming down. When we she had walked far enough away Zora and I went into maniacal mode and started to plan which was the best way to set up that many air horns that fast.

It ended up being just me and setting up like a million clocks in my room before the night was over. Really we just sat there and talked about random things while we absent mindedly worked on the pranks.

"Who is your favorite character from Harry Potter? Mine has to be Ron, so dreamy."

"First off too much information, secondly, Luna is my favorite just because she's such a total weirdo. Have you ever noticed she can always tell what you're thinking about in the movies?"

"Ya, it's kinda freaky. Your turn what do you want to know?" She asked putting down another air duct tape alarm.

"Hmm, let's see. What's your favorite song?" I open a new roll of tape and start on like my 30th or something like that.

"No faith in Brooklyn by Hoodie Allen, either that or 'Can't hold us' by Macklemore. What about you?"

"It's a toss up for me on either 'Counting stars' by OneRepublic. Or 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. Take a listen." I plug in my ipod and choose the 'Counting stars' and let her listen to it. We got a little into it and started dancing around like total idiots. At some point we finished all the alarm clocks but I had no clue when. We went out and put one in the middle of every room except for our own rooms and said goodnight.

_Next morning_

_Ring ring ring. _I heard it coming from the room next to me and smiled at my own amzingness. I got ready in the flash of an eye and was running out the door hoping Garnet or Jaune would get to me before the others did. I slowed down when I got downstairs and walked over to the cafeteria. They were serving waffles and sausage today. _Oh how I love weekends!_ I sat down and could feel a hundred people look at me. _I should say something._

"Attention Beacon Academy first years! You are extremely welcome for the early wake up call this morning! Need to stay sharp right?" A few kids just got even madder and gave up but a few thought about doing something but ultimately didn't. _You don't mess with a psychopath._ _It's just a rule._ I was about to finish my breakfast when Ruby walked in with Blake and they sat down by me.

"Is it possible for you to be even more childish than Ruby?" Weiss said sitting down right after they got in.

"Not sure princess, is it? If it is I want to find out how and what it costs! I'm not even through yet. The locker rooms for 4th year students are set up to be like an iceberg for the rest of the day." Ruby just shook her head and continued to eat while Weiss' forehead looked like the Alaska pipeline with that vein sticking out so far. _Now I know why they don't like me._ I threw away my tray and saw that all of team JGNPR had sat down looked **very** tired. Except for Nora, girl is freaky energetic.

"Morning your majesty; and how did you sleep?" I say bowing sarcastically at Garnet to look up in time for a whack on my head sprawling me on the floor. "So you had good dreams I take it?"

"You're lucky I didn't see you first thing this morning. I could here Ruby yelling across the hall and I felt like a murderer." I smiled at everyone just to make things a little worse. After I got done being scolded I headed over to the roof of the school. My arm was starting to give me some major stabs of pain so I thought I should open it to assess the damage.

The roof of the school was like looking off of a mountain. I unwrapped the bandages and everything looked good except for the fact that there was more of a red color on the claws of the paw. My arm shot with pain again bringing me to my knees. It was a constant pain at this point and I was on the ground cringing when Zora walked out on to the roof. She ran over and put her hand on my mark and it started to dull the pain. After a few minutes I was sitting right up again panting heavily.

"What the hell was that? If you do this to me again Brendan, I swear on everything that you'll just see a fist and then wonder why you're flying."

"I don't know, ow, I took off the bandage and it seemed fine at first. Hang on a second." I pulled out Winlen and traced the edge of the mark calming it down from my dad's aura which was still partly trapped in the metal. "Let's go back downstairs and chill out by the fountain for a second, that'll calm my nerves."

"Ok, is your arm okay now?"

"Ya its fine now, once you put your hand on it the pain died out. Guess having a twin has more benefits than I thought about. You think they have leftovers in the cafeteria? Never mind." We started to walk down the stairs that led to the top floor hall when she stopped me at the door.

"You need to promise right now that something like this won't happen to you again. I just found my brother and I can't lose you this fast Brendan. You're too important to just disappear one day. You bring a little bit of joy to this school." She pulled me into a hug and I stood there bewildered for a second but soon hugged her back. We walked out into the hall and kids were running around doing their thing when I saw Cardin picking on some kids little brother who I knew was visiting.

"Step off dick jockey, leave the kid alone or you're gonna regret it." I walked up to him being tall enough to actually look him in the eye and he pushed me.

"And what are you gonna do? Have your girlfriend defend you? Maybe I'll just take her from you."

"She's my sister dumb ass and I wouldn't do that. Now leave the kid alone." He pulled the kid even closer to his side and started to crush him. I grabbed Cardin by the chest plate and threw him against the wall his inch away from mine. "Leave the kid alone, if I ever see you do something like that again I think I have some other family members who'd like to have another chat like this one. Zora, go meet up with everyone else and bring them to the sparring arena in 10 minutes. And if you don't show up Cardin I know how to make your life an actual hell."

"Whatever, better say your goodbyes, I don't spar. I kill." I tossed him away from the wall and walked off. _This guy is really asking for it, I hope Garnet doesn't mind if I get in a few punches before him. Maybe more than some punches, a scar to prove not to mess with anyone ever again._

**Ozpin's POV**

"He's getting worse Glynda, we need to either stop him or let him figure it out himself. Finding Zora was just a temporary help, eventually he won't be able to control the curse and he'll be even more powerful than last time. He was 9 and destroyed an entire city block." I sat there coffee mug in hand and cane sitting next to me. The video went blank indicating he'd taken himself off of the grid. I looked around at my diplomas and thought about how much time I spent in a room by myself. The Night Stalker stinger hanging above the door slightly glowed indicating the presence of Grimm.

"Perhaps we should detain him?" Glynda said stepping out of the corner.

"No, I have to keep the promise to his father and make sure he doesn't kill anyone. Garnet is also having trouble with that Cardin boy, his bunch of bullies won't last much longer on this planet if things go the course. Ruby and Zora should be able to get them under control if it's needed. Zora is another question, I knew Marcus had a daughter who died but I didn't think she'd be alive. Like I said at the beginning of this whole thing it is going to be a **very** interesting year."

**What's up wild people? Thanks for checking in on another chapter! So far we've gotten over 450+ views! And yes it's a "we've" because without all of you I'd be happy getting 50 people seeing. For real guys I nearly cried with joy when I saw. 450 people is more than attend my entire Jr. high! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

I walked up to the arena ready to get jumped by Cardin's group of idiots. Surprisingly he was standing there by himself with a huge mace sitting in both of his hands. His armor was made out of steel and had gold trim on it. I on the other hand was still wearing the same thing with only fire rounds for Eld. I tore off my jacket and strapped all the ammo to my belt. The mark on my arm had a dull pain, like when it's hurting behind your eyes. He grinned like he was actually going to win the match; _this kid is even dumber than I thought. _I kept my expression emotionless and readied Winlen in my right hand and Eld in my left. The tungsten glowed in the sunlight as I flooded through the glass roof. The walls around us looked to be made out bedrock and other dense things like that.

"Let's just get this started." I say taking my stance. Cardin spread his feet wide and had the tip of his mace pointing to my chest. At that exact moment Zora ran in with Yang, Ruby, and Garnet right behind her with the others following a few paces behind. My arm pulsed again but not with pain, it was adrenaline. _This is going to be very fast._ Cardin charged me keeping the mace in the exact same position and right before he got to me I dodged out of the way using his back as a launch pad into the air bringing down the flat of my blade on his head. It confused him for a second but he swung and I parried it with Winlen then shot a fireball into his chest sending him flying a few feet back. "Give up already, I'm not even warmed up yet."

"In your dreams Grimm, this will end with you on the floor bleeding out." He charged me again but he had the mace high in the air and swung in a giant arc down on me that I avoided quite easily. I sliced the straps on his chest armor leaving him wide open. Firing shots as fast I could, Cardin was hit by a few fireballs but soon was blocking every shot thrown at him. He switched to more of a speed strategy instead of strength and came at me time and time again swinging like a mass murderer or something. His face was infuriated. I started to use my aura to anticipate his attacks. He was attacking out of anger now instead of planning his attacks out. _Easy take out_.

I quickly found an open spot and sliced his chest then moved around him and shot him in the back for good measure. I didn't need to worry because his aura had taken most of the damage but it was still enough to bring him to his knees.

"Give up? Even if you don't this is over, at this rate you'll be dead in two minutes." I walked away from the boy in front of me and saw that everyone looked a little worried. _What's up with them? It was an easy take down._ "You guys wanna go to town for awhile? I'm so done with this place right now and his goons are going to show up and try to take me on."

"Why not? If he bothers one of us again at least we know how to get to him." Zora said walking up to me. We put our arms around each other and walked out. Cardin was slowly getting up so I didn't worry. I could here Pyrrha mumbling something to Jaune but couldn't make it out so I figured it wasn't any of my business. I slipped my jacket on then put my arm around Zora who was making a ton of jokes.

**Pyrrha's POV**

"I'm telling you Jaune, he could not do that at the tournament earlier this year, if he could've than I wouldn't have my record. Do you know what's been happening to him?"

"Nada, he's really only been talking to Zora and Ruby since he started getting like this. I bet we'll have our old prank loving smart ass friend back soon. After all, things have just been really confusing lately. I'll talk to him later and see what's up."

"I can't thank you enough for that. I remember fighting him and if he'd dodged like that when I fought him…it's amazing the amount he's improved, almost inhuman." I said catching up to Nora and Ren who were talking about dueling class the next day. Once again Nora wanted to just "break his legs!"

**Brendan's POV**

When we walked into town there was yet another dust shop closed from that guy Roman getting to it. I recognized it though. The shop's name was The Dust of Life. It's where I bought the dust for the fire rounds in Eld. I took the pistol out of its holster and saw the scorch marks on the titanium barrel. _I'll clean you later. For now I need to calm down._ We just kept walking down the street by the river where the sun gleamed off of it like it was liquid diamond. Ruby and Garnet were picking on each other and Yang just sort of stood there egging them on. I didn't notice it at the time but Weiss and Blake had tagged along and were talking about some book. _Buzkills._

"There's the smile! If I didn't know better I'd say you never even fought Cardin. Was that a fight or complete ownage?"

"That is for the master to know and you to discover. Hey check this out!" I jumped into that bay and dead man floated. Zora came and got me out and I was just laughing like a maniac.

"What was that?"

"I call it the dead man float and like every life guard I've met you fell for it! Just back float upside down." I said sitting up. "Well that was **very **refreshing. I think I'll take another dip. CANNON BALL!" Garnet followed me in jumping off of the rail and splashing down a few feet away. Jaune grinned and jumped in right after. Ren did like a front flip in but all the girls just kept walking while we swam to keep up occasionally ambushing each other by grabbing at each other making us slip up. My hair was in my eyes big time and I could hardly see anything so I used my aura. I swan under and when I came back up about ten seconds later I was sopping from head to toe. I pulled myself onto a dock and was hoping I dry off before we went back to the school.

_The next day in dueling class_

I got into the class a couple minutes early and took a seat at the back; Ms. Goodwitch usually called on people in the front row.

"A duel" she said getting the classes attention "is a form of competition, not to fight to the death. As such a battle ends when one person's aura becomes dangerously low. Mr. Rose, will you accompany Mr. Winchester to demonstrate?" Garnet walked to the front of the class from where'd he had been sitting with Ruby. He pulled out his swords and took a battle stance looking **extremely **pissed. They started to argue about something when Garnet charged Cardin head on out of rage. _What's happening? Aura time!_ I switched on my aura and was immediately hit by a wave of anger coming from Garnet. My arm was shooting pain right into my heart. All of a sudden it became scared and confused and about ten times stronger knocking me to my knees.

Zora put her arm around me and said something but I couldn't hear her, Garnet was making me go crazy! _Get out now!_ I looked back before I ran out of the room to see our teacher desperately shooting fireballs at Garnet trying to keep him from murdering Cardin but his rose petals kept blocking every strike. He was untouchable. I ran out of the room as everyone got scared causing my aura to fly all around the place actually driving me insane.

I ran and ran away from the school knowing what was coming next. I couldn't control it this time; _I'll kill everyone there if I don't get to the forest._ I fell down in a heap on the ground and began to cry as the curse spread itself completely across my arm and onto my chest. I heard a Beowulf howl about a mile away and then looked at my arm and saw that I had claws now and the white armor painfully popped up from under my skin. The entire right side of my body was now pitch black and shooting pain into the rest of what was left.

"ARGH! Someone please…help…me." I say as I am trapped inside my own head. I could still see out of my body but it was now dark like night with red eyes that glowed with rage. My hair had become needles that pulled back on my head and my fingers had become three times longer with giant claws sticking out of each one. I was three times bigger all together. I had become a Grimm, and now it was in control while I was shoved out entirely. I look around and I'm all alone in a pitch blackness that was filling my lungs and making it hard to breathe.

_"Foolish human, you think you could keep me trapped in here forever? I am the reason you live right now! Without my power you would have died long ago. You should be grateful for what I've done for you. Just look at all the memories we have together!" _a deep voice called from the dark. My mind was filled with all my worst memories. Finding out my dad was dead and seeing my mom cry, his funeral, after the first time I'd changed and saw the bloody face of a man beneath me. Then it got worse. Looking as my mom picked up a knife and almost killed herself after the third year my dad had been gone, two years after that when I'd tried to cut the mark off of my arm and nearly died from it almost grabbing control.

Then I forced myself to remember all the good times I'd had. I just found my twin sister! My dad and I going on our annual fishing trip and showing up late while he just stared into the darkness and drove through it, playing with Garnet in the sand box when he was 6, getting accepted to Signal then graduating from there just to head over to Beacon. I had no reason to be sad; so many good things happened that they just out weighed the bad! That's when I woke up surrounded by a pack of dead Beowulfs and like six Ursa.

"I'm the one in control here, if you think you own me then try again next time but it'll only be an even shorter amount of time before you get out. Just to be nice I'll let you take my right arm, how's that sound?" my arm was encased with the mark causing the armor and claws to pop up but it didn't hurt anymore, it was actually calming. _Is this why great-great-grandpa got the blood in his arm? To become a mix between human and Grimm?_

"BRENDAN! BRENDAN!" I heard someone yell from far away. "Brendan where are you?"

"Over here! Hurry up! I can't wait here all day and I'm lost!" I yell back and see Ruby run through the trees and jump onto me in a hug. "Miss me much?"

"It's Garnet! He's not doing good. What happened to all these Grimm? OH MY GOD YOUR ARM!"

"It's a long story I'll get into later, first we need to get back Beacon! What happened to him after I left?" she explained everything that happened as we sprinted at full pace towards the school. He'd mentioned something about a promise, all I knew was that soon enough my little cousin would wake up scared to all hell and I wasn't there to help him. I pulled Ruby onto my back and put all the energy I had into my legs making the forest fly by in a blur of green and brown. I jumped into the trees and ran along the top of them making it so I didn't have to dodge a tree every three seconds.

I burst out of the forest and was running through the courtyard at the speed of sound when I busted through the door and landed face first after tripping. I picked myself up and made sure Ruby was ok before we took off once again. I pushed the door to the infirmary open and saw everyone sitting in the waiting room. Zora ran up and hugged me tightly and started to cry.

"I was so worried that you'd become a Grimm, thank dust you're okay." Then she saw my arm. "What happened?"

"Well I was arguing with a voice inside my head and you know what I'll explain it later, for now I'm too worried about Garnet."

"You think you're worried? If Ruby hadn't stopped him Cardin would be dead! My little brother, I couldn't do anything." Yang said looking at the ground, her eyes were full of grief and she was on the verge of crying. The nurse walked out of the ER and we all jumped out of our seats to hear the news.

"Garnet will be just fine physically, his mental stability is very weak right now and anything could trigger an old switch, keep things calm while you're in there. I'd keep a 24-hour surveillance on him to make sure he'll be okay, preferably a family member." She said walking into her office. Yang said she'd be the one to watch him for the time. Garnet had his head between his knees and was shaking when we walked in. The room was stark white with posters hanging all over the place and a counter that had jars of medical stuff sitting on it.

"You okay man?" Jaune asked stepping forward.

"How can you treat me like a human being? I nearly murdered Cardin!" he stopped for a second to look at his hands. "I tried to kill you, I broke my promise Ruby…I turned into a monster." Ren walked up and slapped Garnet in the face as hard as he could.

"That's for calling yourself a monster, you're you." Ren said. A small smile appeared on Garnet's face.

"Come on little brother, I'll be crashing with you for a while, you need to lean on me?" Yang said walking up to him and putting an arm on his shoulder.

"No, Jaune can help me."

"Sure thing bud." Before they left Ruby ran up and hugged Garnet and they whispered something to each other I couldn't make out and then Garnet, Jaune, and Yang left the room. I hadn't realized it but that entire time my aura had been active, something was off with Garnet now but I couldn't place it. I stretched the fingers and then tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, who's up for the fountain? I need to get this stuff off of my face." I say gesturing to all the mud and blood covering my body. "We could all use a little air right now anyway right? Right, let's go. Don't make me drag you like puppies come on!" I walked outside and took a seat on the fountain washing all the stuff off of my face. The water was cold and made my hair stand on end. After a few minutes Pyrrha sat down next to me and helped to wash off my jacket. Then they all saw my arm.

"Are you going to explain that or what?' Zora asked standing behind me with a worried expression on her face. "It isn't natural Brendan."

"Right, so it goes like this. I ran into the forest knowing I was going to be taken over by the curse, and I was. The Grimm made me relive my worst memories; he was planning to take over entirely when I decided to think about all the good things that happened. Meeting you, going fishing with dad, playing in the sand box with Garnet when we were little; and I changed back. I found a bunch of Grimm lying dead at my feet when I decided that if I couldn't keep it in control just to let part of it out but enough that I could still control the Grimm; then this happened. After that I heard Ruby and I came back as fast I physically possible."

"So, long explanation or was that the short?" Pyrrha asked handing back my hoodie. I put it on the bench to dry out and turned back to her.

"Once again, that was the short answer. Check this out!" I flicked my hand making the claws pop out and sliced a few marks into the solid concrete below me. "You can't tell me that this won't be useful at some point. Plus now I feel stronger, I know I'm faster, like a Brendan 2.0."

"Make sure it doesn't get you again, I was so worried when you ran out of the room. Please don't do that to me again Brendan." I gave her a hug to give her and myself a little reassurance that it wouldn't when I saw Ozpin on his balcony and he waved at me to come see him.

"I'll be right back, quicker than the blink of an eye put in super slow motion."

"That's helpful." Zora said punching me in the arm. _Whatever Ozpin wants this time had better be important, the guy gets under my skin._ I started to put my jacket on and felt Winlen bounce on my hip. _Don't worry you're not getting replaced, but this could end up ugly if Ozpin tries to so something about it._

**What's up wild people? PLOT TWIST! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and come back soon for the next one! Leave a review and a favorite if you want. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the office and saw Ozpin sitting at his desk watching a video. From the sounds coming from the speaker it was pretty gruesome. His glasses sat low on his face and his hair was longer than I remembered. _What happened to him?_

"You wanted to see me?" I ask sitting down in front him tapping my fingers. He was zoned out looking at the screen, something really bad happened. "Professor Ozpin?"

"Yes, oh I didn't know you came in. What way do you take your coffee?" He stood up and moved to the pot over in the corner.

"One sugar is fine, is something wrong?" he handed me the cup and sat back down turning the screen to face me. He'd paused it at a certain point where one Grimm was tearing through an Ursa in a single swipe. "What is that thing?" Then I noticed jacket hanging around its shoulders "oh."

"That is you Brendan; can you explain what happened today? Because I flipped over to your camera and saw this thing!" He slammed his hands down on the desk and had a crazy look in his eye. "And now you welcome part of it being released, that claw alone has enough to take down some of the best fighters this world has to offer. Your father once tried the same thing and he was in the hospital for 6 months, are you sure you can handle this?"

"You have nothing to worry about Professor; after all I'm not my father. This thing has no hold on me whatsoever now. If anything you should consider me an asset in the event of an attack. With all this new power nobody could stop me except for you. My senses have been heightened, my aura is ten times stronger, my physical ability has sky rocketed." I flex my arm and see a little bit of red light flood out from the inside. _The claws will take a while to get used to but I'll get the hang of it._

"Alright, know that I'm keeping a close eye on you, you may leave now." He opened the door and closed it immediately after I was out. I walked to my room and started to clean up a little. I got all the clothes out of my bathroom and made my bed. That was actually it; since my mom visited I'd been pretty good at keeping it clean. I heard a knock on the door to open it up and see Ruby standing there.

"What's up Ruby?" I ask letting her in the dorm.

"Brendan, do you think Garnet's been acting a bit distant since he lost it in class?"

"Wouldn't you? It's not exactly easy to keep your sanity in check when something like that happens." I say sitting down at my desk.

"Well the thing is he heard me and Jaune talking out on the balcony the other day. He remembered the accident with the crystal."

"WHAT!? Ruby you can't just go around talking about that to anybody! No wonder he's acting like that! He's probably gone suicidal with all the memories! I gotta go find him and see if I can help." I got up and started to open the door when I felt something hit my side and I was sprawled out on the floor. Ruby was standing there with her fist in mid-air and rose petals surrounding her.

"I can't let you leave Brendan. Ozpin's orders, if you get out of here then we both get into some serious trouble. You should call Aunt Ruby and tell her what happened with your arm. We're gonna be stuck here overnight." I picked up the phone that sat by my bed and dialed the number.

_"Hello? This is the Grimm residents."_

"Mom? It's Brendan, I have something to tell you and it might take a while." I spent the next hour or so trying to explain all that'd happened recently and every time I brought up the fact the both Garnet and I had lost it she would start to cry. She never wanted me to get along with the Grimm inside me; she wanted me to destroy it forever. She said that it might have solved the problem for the rest of the family for future generations.

When we finally stopped talking Ruby was lying down on my bed and sleeping, the only problem was that Crescent Rose was blocking the door. _Might as well get some sleep._ I put on my Pj's and pulled out the backup bed from under my own and put my self down for a deep sleep.

_The next morning_

I woke up and my arm gave me a shot of adrenaline to help with the process. They say that adrenaline can hurt your heart but I felt like mine was built for taking in a ton at once. I went through the usual routine in the morning and when I was all done I woke up Ruby and sat down at my desk. There was a typewriter I got from my grandpa on it and I started to type a daily log to make sure I was staying as sane as possible for me while I could.

Ruby got up and started to fix her "battle skirt" then walked over when she saw what I was doing. I could see her eyes follow the letters I typed out and her eye brows rise.

_Day 1 _

_ So far the Grimm hasn't tried to resurface from the cage I put it in. The arm is a useful tool; it has made me stronger in every way possible. Maybe I can pull off some more extravagant pranks with this thing now but I don't see a mastery degree coming my way in using this thing anytime soon. The claws take a second to make appear and the armor takes an enormous amount of concentration. _

_ Perhaps in time I can let the Grimm out and try and master it all together but for now I'll stick with what I have. This will end Day 1._

"Are you sure you want to try that Brendan? You already seem changed with that thing. But the whole Grimm itself? Have you told Zora about this idea yet?" I heard a knock at the door and when I opened it up Zora was standing. _Speak of the devil_.

"What's up Zora? Is anything wrong?" Her eyes were narrow and her arms were crossed with her hip popped out to the side. _It_ _doesn't take aura to know that she's angry._

"What happened to you yesterday? You said you'd be right back, we waited on you forever."

"Ya sorry about that, Ozpin put me under house arrest with warden Ruby on the job, I couldn't have left if a Nevermore tore my wall open. Am I free to go now?"

"He said to keep you in your room until the morning. You're good to go in my book. Let's all go get something to eat! I'm starved!" Ruby walked out of the room but Zora stepped in and closed the door behind her. She pulled me into a huge hug and wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong Zora? Hey, it's okay you don't need to be that worried."

"But I do! I thought you went to the forest and you turned into a Grimm again. You need to promise that having your arm like this doesn't put you at many more risk than you were before."

"It doesn't if anything it helps calm it down, letting a little out helps it to be satisfied without the Grimm being to take complete control."

"That is not a little Brendan! It's your entire right arm! Not just your forearm where the mark was. Keep in mind I just learned how to keep from changing so this whole concept is a bit lost on me." I gave her another hug and then we went downstairs to get some breakfast then headed to classes as if the conversation. The monster hunting class teacher Mr. Peter saw my arm and nearly shot me with his blunderbuss/battle axe thing! I saw Garnet at the front of class looking like he was dead. His eyes were emotionless and his body hunched forward as he listened to some music. I activated my aura and saw these massive waves of grief were rolling right off of him, I saw a big wave hit the kid next to me and he got depressed too!

I know what happened to him was bad but, he's just doesn't know the half of it sometimes. He always did know how to feel sorry for himself at just about any given time. Even though he and Ruby were twins they are complete opposites. Nothing can touch Ruby where as Garnet gets beat up daily; she's a half-full and he's a half-empty. _I should hang out with Zora more, if she's that worried then I should stick around her to make sure she doesn't have to._

_That afternoon after classes_

Everyone was hanging out on the balcony listening to some music Yang was playing on her ihome. I recognized it, it was one of my favorite songs; **50 ways to say goodbye** by Train! Zora was sitting on the bench while everyone else was having a good time dancing and messing around. So being the amazing brother I am, I pulled out my most embarrassing dance moves, then grabbed her from the bench and pulled her in with everyone. People say I'M bad at dancing. You should've seen her! I wish I'd had a camera!

"Check this out!" Jaune said then started to moon walk and pull out some Jagger/Jackson moves on us all. We probably watched him dance to Yang's assorted songs for an hour before he was tired. I heard a ton of OneRepublic when I got back out there and I actually started to dance getting into an all out dance off with Jaune!

He tucked himself into a ball and was spinning faster than my eyes could follow then popped up into a front flip. So I pulled a Jackson classic and leaned forward facing the ground with my face just inches away from it then rolled and came up on one knee with my arms waiting to catch someone when Zora jumped into them and we started doing some weird tango thing with Winlen in my mouth instead of a rose.

Jaune started to do some weird 60's two step thing and it was getting intense when an alarm went off down in the courtyard and red lights started to flash. Unloading from the sky dock were about 60 guys in white fang uniforms. Each of them had about ten vials of dust tied around their waste waiting to be thrown in some random persons face. Which I could respect if it weren't for the fact that they tried to shoot me off of the balcony!

"Oh hell no, ain't nobody gonna get the jump on a Grimm, right sis?" I crouched on the railing and looked over at her.

"Not a chance." We both jumped off and landed on the ground quiet enough not to disturb the soldier right in front of us, his back was turned until I whistled and punched his lights out. "We need to tie them up or when they come to they'll just keeping attacking us."

"On it" I pulled some cable from my pocket and tied his hands behind him. Zora suggested splitting up when the others got their. It was Zora, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Yang, Ruby, and I against around 60 guards with high caliber weapons. _Well, I feel bad for those guys!_ I just knocked a guy out when a couple of his friends turned around and started to shoot at me. _Why aren't there more students out here helping?_ The answer to that was simple really; the rooms had closed up with 9 inch iron draw down doors when the alarms went off making it impossible for them to get out. I dodged anything they shot at me, either they just got those guns or this entire group is brand new.

I took them all out in about a minute, the new arm really helped when guy pulled a sword and nearly got me, it bounced right off of the skin like it was made of medal. I tried to pull out Eld but out of nowhere it started to get absorbed **into** my arm. I tried to pull it out somehow but I all I managed was learning how to shoot fireballs from it.

"Holy what the frick? Hey you! Get back here coward!" I chased one guy over into a group of about 20 where Ruby and Zora were having a little trouble holding them off. I jumped in with them and used Winlen to bash all of the guys I could over the head making them a little brain dead until I had the chance to kick them into a wall. To be honest it was all going by so quickly that I don't remember much. Eventually we a regrouped only to find that the planes had already left the dock and were too far gone to catch up with. The alarms stopped and a ton of 3rd and 4th years burst out of their rooms while the 1st and 2nd years just stayed in there.

_The next morning_

My alarm went off and this morning I was feeling a little tired, I got up and cleaned my self up a bit then left the room. When I stepped out into the hall I was swarmed by kids asking what had happened the night before and how I didn't die from those "awesome" guns. I just told them they weren't so awesome from the other end of one and walked on. I got downstairs and grabbed a muffing from the cafeteria before going outside for a bit of a jog. Right as I was turning on my ipod an announcement rang out over the whole school.

"Zora and Brendan Grimm please report to Professor Ozpin's office immediately. I repeat, Zora and Brendan Grimm please report to Professor Ozpin's office immediately." I started to head up when I turned around and knocked over a girl._ I'm always so smooth with the ladies._ I said I was sorry then darted up the stairs knowing that soon enough he would be looking for me. Sitting in the waiting room Zora was talking to some guy. _Who's this?_ He was wearing a blue and white jacket with some jeans, a loose white t-shirt, and something was attached to his belt.

"Hey Zora, might I ask who this is?" I sat down and slipped a protective arm around her "name's Brendan."

"Oh grow up will you? Brendan this is Cerin, he just transferred here." He waved at me and they went back to talking about whatever for a few minutes before we were called into Ozpin's office. He had his usual green outfit in a very neat order and his glasses had just been cleaned. Zora sat down in the one chair and I stood behind her wondering what this was about. As usual his expression was almost mocking, he knew he was better than you and wasn't afraid to admit it either. Although no one has seen him fight in a few years I heard a rumor that he can take on three Ursa Major's without even running out of breath.

"It's nice to see you again Brendan; how have you been?" He asked sitting down pouring ANOTHER cup of coffee. I swear that stuff powers his very soul.

"A lot better than you might think. Care to tell us what this is about?" He nodded and then looked Zora in the eye. I activated my aura and he was trying to read her for any sign of depression, than I sensed Ms. Goodwitch walking up to the door. "We have company." Just after I said someone knocked on the door and she walked in.

"The president would like a word when you have the time Professor; he needs some experienced students to guard him on the way to the Vytal festival."

"Thank you Glynda you may go now." She closed the door and was back in her seat before I turned off my aura. "So Zora, have you had any…problems with your condition lately?"

"No I haven't, why do you ask?" she said starting to rub the mark on her arm. _What happened Zora? Why didn't you tell me?_ "I've been better than I have in years."

"Just tell him Zora, I can see you rubbing your arm." I say walking over to the corner bracing myself against the walls. My arm pulsed red when I flexed it before I crossed my arms and leaned back. "What happened?"

"Okay fine; I was talking to mom on the phone when she started to talk about you as a kid and I got a little angry and jealous. I went to walk it off and I saw how everyone had somewhere they belonged, I don't have that. After I get done here I'm all alone, no more foster homes. My mark started to spread and I ran into forever fall and hoped I could keep it controlled but I woke up this morning surrounded by Grimm bodies and blood covering me. I washed in a creek then ran back and changed before anyone noticed."

By the time she was done explaining things I was about to tear down an entire wall after demolishing three houses. How could she not come and tell me? Am I really that bad a brother?

"Zora, you do belong somewhere, besides we still have most of this year to blow through and then it's on to year 2 where we're still having plenty of time to figure things out. Next time this happens you tell me or this arm will spread a little more just to freak you out." I moved over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to be informed as well; this is a major risk to lives of many people. Remember you started at this school to protect, not harm." With that he shooed us out of his office and we went on to our classes. First up for me was History. _Well, at least they can't fail me in a class like this. The whole school is a peace of history._

**What's up wild people? Thanks for check in on the new chapter and I wanted to thank Ventusblade for all the help he's been giving me on the new story. Go check out his story on my profile. I have a pole running for who I should develop the most besides Brendan in this story. I know that it's getting a little old with Ozpin, but expect a lot of great things coming soon! Just had to push through the boring stuff first. See ya!**


	8. Update 1

What's up wild people? This isn't a chapter but is an update. Any way so I wanted to explain some things that was brought to my attention. I don't want to let you guys know why the White Fang attacked for a reason but I will explain who they are. The White Fang is a group of Faunus (Part animal humans) who was originally for the equality of Faunus and Humans but was quickly turned bad after a new man took charge. They now commit violent of acts against the law and show up at most Faunus rights rallies quickly turning things, as you can guess, violent.

Second, the thing Garnet remembered was an accident from when he was a small child. He and Ruby were out playing one day when they found a Red crystal (fire) and Garnet accidentally, well, blew up his whole house. During this he killed his mother and step-father (Lion Faunus) in the flame and nearly killed Ruby. When Ruby was talking to Jaune and he heard this the amnesia he suffered was removed and the memory of killing his family made him go a little crazy. I know this is confusing guys but you have to stick through it with me.

I get a little hard to understand at times and I get that, I'm only a teen. I can't do everything so I promise my material will get better the more you read. The boring chunk is through with and it's time for some action! By the way my friend Austin says hi! Getting off track again. Please review if you guys can; it helps me out a lot and gives you guys some better material. Also leave a review on what you think I should do with the new kid from chapter 7.

_**SEE YA!**_


	9. Update 2

What's up wild people?! My name is Ryan Roach and this is my BIG news. I'm working on a new Collaboration with a good friend of mine named Ventus Blade! I took a few things from his story to inspire mine but now we're restarting and doing things a bit differently. We both wanted to change a few things and this let's both of us do that. Your guys' support is what keeps me going and I can't thank you enough, the goal I've had the entire time I've been on this site is to reach over 1,000 views on one story and with Brendan we managed it!

Thank you for all the support! Remember to review below and give me some feed back on the idea for a collab. Anyway I'll be a little loopy lately because I shattered my leg in an accident with a bus and they got me on morphine to dull the pain. DON'T GET ADDICTED TO THIS STUFF!

_**SEE YA!**_


	10. Chapter 8-Sorry it took so long!

"Wake up Brendan! It's the weekend and we're all heading into town!" Zora said bursting into my room with a giant grin on her face. Last night she'd gone a date with that Cerin guy from the office and had an "amazingly fantastic" time. Personally I thought the guy was pretty cool, his weapon was a giant battle axe that could shoot lightning from the handle. All together the guy was pretty cool but I still had to be a little weary, it's my sister after all. I can't have her ending up with some loser. Plus my reputation would go down the toilet. _What reputation? Oh great, now I'm talking to myself. I might as well make it sound different. How about I use Bashurverse's voice?_ I talked to myself and got dressed while Zora gave me strange looks when spoke out loud.

"Alright, all good to go captain!" I said slipping on my jacket and walking out the door. I held an argument with myself then kind of pushed it behind a door until I got bored later.

"So what do you plan on doing today? Maybe meet a nice girl?" Zora asked. We reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Would you stop hounding me about getting a girlfriend?" I was walking past kids in the main hall I was bombarded with water from everywhere. I bucket poured on top of me while I was shot from behind and pelted with water balloons in the front. When it was all done I was standing there spitting water out of my mouth while Zora, Ren, and Jaune were rolling on the ground from laughing so hard. I walked back up to my room and quickly changed while throwing the jacket into a dryer.

I hadn't worn this for awhile but I figured; eh, why not? I was wearing tough form fitting jeans with a white t-shirt and a Military shirt over that. It had been my dads and had Grimm labeled on the pockets with several medals pinned to it. I was the standard uniform shirt for most Marines. He had been a Sergeant-Major when he died and the patch felt heavy on my right arm. I walked back downstairs and a bunch of kids mocked me by saluting but I just carried Winlen in my left hand while my right hand had claws sticking out of it. After people saw that they **really** backed off.

"Some one looks sharp today." Ruby said walking up to me and the ambushers. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion just that these jokesters thought they could pull one on me. big mistake guys, you just wait" I said poking Jaune in the chest making fall a little off balance. "You guys ready to go?" Ruby had showed up with Yang, Nora and Pyrrha in close pursuit and after that we walked into town.

_4 hours later_

So far Yang had bought twelve bags from stores around us and it wasn't even noon yet! I had seen a few cute girls walking around but everyone in this kingdom was just too much like the popular girls you see in movies. The few girls here that weren't I was related to. _Isn't that some cruel irony?_ Jaune and Ren kept chucking rocks into the pier, Ruby and Nora were talking about how weird it would be if there was a Grimm that looked like a squirrel and Pyrrha was just watching Jaune with a smile on her lips.

"Go talk to him already, if you like him so much you should tell him." I saw walking up and sitting next to her. "Guys aren't up front because we're all cowards on the inside but from my experience you've never had a problem telling a guy you like him. What's different this time?"

"It's just that he's this natural born leader, I'm good at fighting on the fly but I can never plan things out too far ahead. Why would someone like him like me anyway? Is there a way you can answer that?"

"Besides the fact that you're on the cover on every cereal box around, set an all time record, can use magnetism to help your fighting style, dress like an Amazon and all that jazz. I really don't see why he **would** like you; sometimes a little faith goes a long way."

"Thanks Brendan but I think I'll wait a little while longer to see if he comes to me first."

"Suit yourself." I got up and walked over to a little coffee shop and bought myself just a regular coffee, I really like the flavor of regular coffee over any of that cream bull shit. I started on a walk and just kept heading in one direction. It felt really good, like it brought me back to reality for some precious amount of time. I started to head back and I was staring right into the most beautiful sunset I'd ever seen. It was sitting on top of a mountain with the clouds surrounding appeared to be set on fire.

I eventually met back up with them right before we were supposed to get back on the Dust Plane.

"Where did you go?" Ren asked me.

"Went for a little walk, felt really good actually I-" I was cut off by a man knocking Ren on the back of the head trying to go at me. "Who the hell are you?" _Why didn't my aura activate?_

"I am someone from a lost past, I am the only true Grimm." He then charged me with a broadsword in hand. His face was covered by a mask that looked like a Beowulf and he was wearing all black. He took a very fast swing at me but I pulled out my machete in time to block the attack. Everyone turned at the sound of blades clashing. Jaune ran to help but I made him stop.

"I got this Jaune; if he wants to fight a Grimm then that's what he gonna get. AAH!" I pushed him against a railing and then tried shred him with my claws but he moved his arm in the way and it was like mine, he was part Grimm too. "Tell me who you are! Now!"

"Fine, I am the lost Grimm. I was the one who survived in the end. And now you are trying to claim my spot as the true Grimm!" he slashed downward with amazing strength but I dodged just in time but where I had been standing was now a crater. I let the Grimm crawl up my arm a little bit more and I felt a rush of anger and energy. It was my turn now and I charged him jumping in the air bringing Winlen in at his side and claws down on his head. My blade connected but he grabbed my arm.

I felt my energy draining out of me but I let even more of the dark in and got lose. At this point the curse had spread half of the way across my chest. I slashed at him dropping Winlen and chipping his mask by the right eye. It was pure red. I activated my aura and saw enormous waves of anger rolling off of him but the weird part was that I recognized it.

"You! How did you make it out of the cave alive? You were supposed to die there!" he pulled off the mask revealing a young man I had once known. His name was Jordan and a long time ago we had been friends but he turned on me during a test at Signal and I was forced to kill him. His long blonde hair sat at his shoulders and half of his face was enveloped in darkness.

"True I should be dead but when we were fighting your blood went into a gash in my chest and after that I was gifted just as you. It healed me and eventually I learned how to fully control the true part of me. Now you're trying to take my spot as the one true Grimm!"

"I'm not trying anything! But you started this 4 years ago and now. I. Am. Ending. It." I charged him letting the Grimm take both of my arms and I started to go a little crazy. I clawed at him but every time we attacked one another it was blocked. An even match. Then I remembered that Eld had been sucked into my hand and I started to light my claws on fire while attacking him which he didn't see coming. I started landing blow after blow and he was covered in a thick black blood.

"This isn't over Brendan! Not by a long shot." He started to run away but I sprinted up behind him elbowing him in the back dropping him to the ground instantly.

"You aren't getting away this time." I grabbed my machete and while he was on the ground stabbed him straight in the neck. I looked over at my friends and my aura saw that they were all restraining to run away. Even Zora. She took a step towards me but I started to run away. I don't know how long or how fast I ran but I ended up in the forest. I looked at my reflection in a river and was horrified. My eyes were red and my whole body was covered in blood. Whether it was mine or Jordan's I didn't know. I took off my shirt and looked down at myself.

My chest and arms were covered in darkness and had developed the armor pads of a Grimm. _I am in control, I haven't lost my mind_. Just then I sensed an Ursa walking up behind me but when I turned around to get a read at it's emotions he was calm.

_"You are one of us now, accept it before it's too late."_ He growled at me putting a paw on my chest sending waves of pain through my whole body. The curse enveloped my entire being, except this time I was in control. I looked back in the river and got a good look at myself. My hair had become spiky fur covering my entire body. My arms were three times longer than before. I didn't have the armor Grimm usually do. Instead runes were carved into me in a bright red color. My feet looked like a Beowulf's and my claws were the size of an Ursa's

On my back were the feathered wings of a Nevermore and I spread them out as wide as I could.

_"You were born to be our king. The power of all Grimm sits inside you. You are the one true Grimm." _The Ursa walked up behind me and swatted at the water. _"Forget your past self."_

"Never!" I willed the Grimm away and changed back into my normal self and slaughtered the Ursa with one slash with my right arm. "No one can emerge from darkness like that. Just ask Lucifer." I picked up my shirt and finished washing it then started to walk back to Beacon.

_1 hour later_

"Thank God you're ok!" Zora wrapped her arms around me tightly. I hug her back as hard as I can and start to break down crying in her arms. We were standing in the middle of the court yard. It was around mid night so no other kids were around us and I broke down like a little kid.

"I'm so sorry Zora; I lost control of it again. But this time it was worse. I was a monster! I couldn't feel anything. It was absolute nothingness; I could've killed someone brutally and never looked back! _please help me_." I passed out in her arms and woke up in my bed around 10 minutes later with Zora, Ren and Pyrrha watching me.

"Care to explain what happened?" Ren said sitting down beside me.

"You all might want to sit down because this is a long story." I sat up completely and took a deep breath. "It all started 4 years ago…"

_Flashback 4 years into the past_

_ "Brendan Grimm, Yang Xiao Long and Jordan Grey please report to the headmasters' office for a test."_ The intercom played just as I was grabbing my books out of my locker. I was wearing a black hoodie with a white shirt and black pants. My hair wasn't that long yet. I grabbed my machete from the locker and started to walk to headmaster Winston's office.

"Hey Brendan, what do you think the old man wants with us?" Yang said putting an arm on my shoulder. "Maybe it's our first mission!"

"Well it could be that or the fact that I switched all the pen's with gag ones that shoot ink in the teachers face!" I said putting my arm around her. "Have you seen Jordan yet today?"

"No I haven't but I'm sure he's already at the office." She said running ahead of me. "Can't keep him waiting can we?" we raced to Winston's office and sure enough Jordan was standing there looking very impatient. His blonde hair reached his shoulders and he was wearing a blue t-shirt and white jeans with a grey belt. Strapped to his side was a broadsword made out of silver and gold melted together. His blue eyes shot me daggers and he walked into the office.

"Aw come on Jordan! You know I was at my locker and that's on the other side of the school." The headmaster's office had one oak desk in the middle piled high with papers and filing cabinets lining the wall. Twenty diplomas were hanging on the wall in various things such a doctorate in Grimm defense strategies.

"It's good to see you three this morning. I have good news. I will be assigning you a third year mission. Out of the rest of your classmates in your year you three surpass all expectations and I believe you can handle it. Do you accept?" he was tall broad man with a goatee that made him look a lot younger but all his hairs were grey. His eyes were a dark brown and he was wearing the uniform of a Colonel in the army.

"Depends, what do we have to take down?" Yang said with a curious look on her face. All three of us were only 14 at the time and weren't all too strong except for Jordan who had been fighting in alleys since he was 5. He had some MAJOR anger issues. He slid the folder across his desk and I looked at it.

"A Night Stalker? Are you sure we're ready for this?" I ask handing to Yang, as she reads it her jaw drops.

"I have no doubt in your abilities. I already gave Mr. Grey the details, you'll be leaving immediately." He shooed us out of his office and we all walked back to the dorm rooms and started to pack. I shared a room with Jordan on the North part of the school and Yang was over in the East wing. When we were all packed we got our dust plane tickets and were on a flight in about 15 minutes.

_3 hours later_

The plane landed down in the middle of the field at the edge of a large village that was completely destroyed. We grabbed our bags and walked into the village with Jordan and me talking like maniacs about what it'd be like fighting a Grimm that big.

"You think its stinger glows in the dark? I wonder how thick its armor is?" Jordan said walking into where we were staying. It was a small metal hut with bunks lining the walls and supplies stored in little chests at the other end of the room. "I got dibs on top bunk!"

"There's like 7 top bunks so I think we're fine. Hey Yang, how do you think Ruby and Garnet will handle you being gone for a few days?" I ask setting my stuff on one bunk and starting to sharpen my dull machete.

"My dad and step-dad are there so they'll be fine without me. Ruby's still got some burns from the accident with the fire crystal." She got a little sad but I quickly cheered her up by grabbing my ipod and speaker and blasting the Pentatonix cover for I need your love. We danced a little bit while getting everything sorted. Yang was making some more cartridges for her Ember Celica while Jordan putting some more yellow dust into the hilt of his sword.

"Why does everybody like dust so much? All you really need is a good strong blade!" I say throwing Winlen into the wall opposite of me.

"Because it's more powerful than you think; dust is what we used to save our entire race at one time, remember?" Jordan says swinging his sword in a large arc and then sheathing it.

"Shut up Richard." I say referencing my favorite movie Tommy Boy. "Well I might give it a try eventually but only to get some range into my attacks. Maybe I can make a pistol! Oh man, the design is making itself at this point! I need to see if the school has any more titanium when we get back." I pulled Winlen out of the wall and continued to sharpen it.

"The Night Stalker shows up when it gets dark so we should get ready. You got control of your mark Brendan?" Yang asked putting her gauntlets back on.

"Yes, I do. Do you have control of your temper?" I ask grabbing a strand of her hair. She grips my wrist and I release the hair. Her eyes were that freaky red color whenever someone touched her hair and she threw me against the wall as if I was a pillow. I rub the back of my head and smile. _Worth it._

"We better hurry up; it's getting dark fast out there. Who wants first dibs on it?" Jordan asks grinning as I stick my hand up in the air like a little kid. "Yes Brendan?"

"I want to hit it on the head! Like a game of whack-a-mole!" I stand up slashing Winlen into the cement beneath me going through it like it was made out of butter.

"Alright, tell me though. How are we going to kill this thing?" Yang asked from her bunk. "It's not like a Beowulf or something with thin armor. This thing is tough."

"How about we take out its vision, that'll blind it then we can slash like maniacs!" Jordan pipes up putting a topper on his sword hilt. "Come on guys, let's go finish this thing and head back!"

_20 minutes later_

We walked to the outskirts of the village and were immediately greeted by the Night Stalker. It stood at about 10 feet tall not counting the stinger. It was all black with thick white bone armor protruding from its skin. On top of a very large tail was an even larger stinger that glowed a faint yellow in the moonlight. It looked over at us and began to charge.

"Defensive formation!" I yell out holding out my machete in front of me preparing to take a major hit. Jordan copied me and Yang dove behind a rock.

"Go get him guys!" She yelled. The scorpion like creature tried to hit me with its pincer but I blocked it and used the force to throw myself up into the air and come down landing on its back and beginning to slash at the head. Jordan slashed at the pincer slicing the whole thing in half rendering the entire arm useless.

"Go for the tail Brendan! I'll keep it distracted!" Yang ran out from her rock and helped out Jordan while shooting bolts of fire into the things face. I stabbed my blade into the base of the tail and flung myself up also tearing the tail in a major artery. Just as I start to wail on the thing I look down and watch as Jordan is ran through by the very pincer he destroyed. His face went blank and his shirt was soaked with blood before the thing even flung him from its grasp.

"JORDAN!" I was so angry I couldn't even believe it. This stupid Grimm had just **killed** my best friend! _You aren't leaving here alive!_ I jumped off of its tail high into the air and came down with Winlen red hot from the speed of stabbing the Night Stalker in the head. When I pulled it out the blade was practically molten.

"Brendan please hurry!" Yang yelled at me from where she kneeled down next to Jordan. His eyes were closed from the pain and his chest was shaking from his body fighting to live. I looked at a cut I had on my hand and saw the almost black blood dripping off of it. I dripped a few drops in hoping the healing properties would work on him too. His eyes popped open but they were red.

"YOU!" Jordan grabbed for my throat and started to strangle me but I threw him off. He grabbed his sword from the ground and started to swing violently at me filled with hate. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Jordan stop it! What's wrong with you?" He continued to slash. He brought down his sword with crazy speed and nailed me right in the shoulder. I tried to reason with him some more but he just kept attacking. So I quit hoping he'd come to. I pulled my arm back to get some momentum and slash him right in the spot where the Night Stalker did. But I didn't stop there. I just kept slashing at his chest and arms until I couldn't sense his aura anymore. When I looked back at Yang her face was pale and scared.

"What did you do?"

"What I had to. We never speak of this again. Deal?" she nodded and we walked back to the bunker. When I looked at my reflection in the lake I was covered in black blood and bits of dust from his sword. I never went back to bury him or anything like that, I just left him there hoping no one would ever find it.

When we got back to Signal Yang became very protective of Ruby and Garnet and wouldn't even let me in their house for awhile. **Eventually** **we** **forgot** **about** **Jordan**.

**What's up wild people? Thanks for checking out my new chapter! I know things are starting to get heavy for that smart ass we all know and love but trust me it'll get resolved when I finally decide to match him with a girl (You guys decide in the reviews) When I'm not working on the collaboration story I'll be working on this so rest assured that this will not be the end Brendan Grimm!**


	11. Chapter 9- Sorry once again!

I looked at the other kids in my room. Ren's face was emotionless, and he stood there shaking his head. Zora and Pyrrha kept looking at each other then over at me. _They hate me now; they think I'm a monster._ I got out of my bed and walked over to the closet where I kept a box full of pictures.

"This was Jordan before. He used to be the funniest kid." I wiped a tear from my eye and handed the photo over to Ren and Zora. I smiled as I looked at a different picture we had taken outside Signal on our first day. We had our arms around each other and smiled as big as we could while the school stood tall in the background, the next one had our roommate Alec in it. He had bleached hair dyed purple and black with a little bit of brown and bleach hair coming out on top. His glasses were reflecting the light and his purple shirt and jeans made him look really skinny.

"You guys look really happy" Zora said walking over to me. I pulled her into my arms and tried to hold back my tears. Jordan had been the other half of me for the years I knew him. We had gone to the same recruit school until we got into Signal.

"I miss him so much. I can't help but think that it was my fault for trying to help him out. It was because I dripped my blood into his wound that he became like that and…I…" I couldn't stand it anymore and started to break down. I pulled Zora in even tighter but I couldn't even stand. The guilt of killing my best friend, it's unlike anything I've ever felt. I dropped to my knees and felt my self shaking with pain.

"Brendan hey, you're fine now. Just focus on the present, the past is the past and we can't change it." Ren grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. "I know what you're going through. Nora and I were turned on by a good friend of ours on a mission last year. Actually he was Nora's first **real** boyfriend. That's why she is so happy. Because she realized that it's no use crying."

"Thanks Ren. You guys should probably all get back to your teams. I'll be fine." I say putting the box away. Zora and Pyrrha gave me steady look then walked to the door but Ren stared at me then nodded, he understood. I needed to kill something, it just came with the curse and extreme emotions make me a little blood-crazy.

"See you tomorrow. Love you Brendan." Zora said closing the door. When I was sure they were gone I grabbed Winlen from my desk. I sharpened it for a few minutes then sliced at the Grimm arm to make sure it was sharp enough. It made a good cut that healed quickly.

"I know you're still alive Jordan. The only question is where you disappeared to." I opened up the window at the front of my room and dropped down 3 stories landing on my feet and taking off at max speed. Just when I thought I was in the clear from anyone at the school Yang caught up and started to run next to me. "Yang?"

"I know Jordan's still alive. If he lived through that the first time then he's all healed by now. I'm not letting you go in there alone." She gave me a smile and a wink and I nodded back. "Any clue where ol' Mr. Uptight is at?"

"I was about to ask you. He might've crawled into the forest after we left." I retracted the curse on my arm so it only covered my hand and rolled up the sleeves. Feeling the cold night air refreshed me and gave me enough energy to activate my semblance and sense the new forest surroundings. I could sense a massive darkness coming from about a mile due East. It was definitely Jordan, the anger stung my skin and made my hair stand on end.

"How close are we?" Yang said putting ammo into her gauntlets. Her expression said calm and collected but my semblance said the exact opposite. She was panicky and angry and scared and confused.

"Calm down Yang, he doesn't stand a chance against both of us. He could barely take me alone on" I put my arm around her and smiled. "Come on my feisty blond cousin!" she punched me in the arm and we continued running to where Jordan was hiding. We eventually arrived at the cave where the old Night Stalker had stayed from orientation. _Talk about the irony._

The inside was dully illuminated by a torch resting on the back door. In the corner Jordan was leaning against the wall his back turned to us. He was making something I couldn't see. He wasn't wearing the cloak from before and I could see the extents of the curse on his body. His entire left side was taken over and was slightly more muscular than the right. His skin was a pale gray and his hair had lost its old shine and sat flat and greasy on his head. The cave had drawings on the walls and there were three tables one of which was where he worked. Sitting in the opposite corner sat a bed with books piled high.

"I know you're there Brendan, Yang, you too." He turned to us with his eyes fixed on me. _Oh God Jordan what happened to you?_ "What do you think of the new look?"

"Jordan, what happened to you?" Yang asked taking a step closer to him.

"It's quite simple really. When Brendan put his blood into my veins I absorbed some of his curse but unlike him it didn't come directly from a Grimm bloodline. Therefore making it effect me in a stronger manner. It fueled me with a burning rage that has kept me awake since you left me there that night." He grabbed his sword from the bed sitting close by and refilled the dust.

Yang took a couple steps closer and reached a hand out to touch his face. Right before she reached him he grabbed her wrist and threw her across the cave back at me. She landed on her side and jumped right back to her feet.

"What the fuck Jordan!"

"It's not a good idea to touch me. Your energy gets sucked right out in an instant." He touched a plant growing out of the wall and it turned to ash before I thought he even touched it. I got a little worried so I started to get my arm back into Grimm mode again. "You haven't said much Brendan."

"I don't have anything to say to you. I try and keep you alive and what happens? You try to **kill** me!" I said drawing my machete. "Monster's like you shouldn't get a second chance, especially not a third." He glared at me but then shrugged and went back to whatever he was working on. "Hey! Look at me!"

"What? Do you want to fight? Is that why you came here?" He drew his sword and placed his thumb on the trigger for the dust. His eyes, they were the creepiest part. On one hand I could see my old friend while on the other it was pitch black with a bright red pupil, the eye of a monster. "At least make it a fair fight! No curse from you if it's 2 on 1."

"Fine." I retracted the curse into the old mark that used to rest on my arm and felt Eld appear in its old holster. _So that's what happens when I want you back_. He smirked when he saw the pistol and let his curse spread over his entire body. Standing there was a 6 and ½ feet tall Grimm. He looked totally different now. His hair became silver spikes that lined his back while his arms and legs became 10x more muscular than before. His chest had all kinds of armor with only a few places vulnerable to an attack. He had long claws and a snout full of teeth. I could see in his eyes that he was in complete control.

"Ready to do this Brendan?" Yang asked walking up next to me and activating the Ember Celica. Her eyes were that scary red and she took a offensive stance.

"Sure, he's just a glorified Beowulf anyway." I charged him with Winlen in my left and Eld in my right hand. I fired shots into his mid section and Yang aimed for his head and we started to pound on him. His size made him a lot slower than both of us plus my semblance could see any attack. I ran towards him and at the last second jumped into the air landing behind him slashing at his back and shot his leg out from underneath him.

I used the force of him falling to get us outside where we weren't so confined. When he started to stand up I looked at Yang and nodded to the trees where we could find cover and attack from the darkness. I climb to the top and jump off trying to land my machete into his skull but at the last second he looks u and grabs my leg and flings me into a nearby tree. He walks up and grabs me by my collar and puts a claw up to my throat. He starts to press it into my skin.

"Aw c'mon Jordan! You know I was at the other end of the forest!" With that my illusion dissipates and while I sit on a branch with Yang trying to catch my breath. I heard him roar in anger and tried to focus my energy again. _I can make a bunch more illusions of myself but I can only make a few clones._

"Brendan, make the clones. It's a better chance at survival than not. I'll do the same." I sensed her aura drop as 5 clones that looked exactly like her appeared on the branch above us. I followed her example but was only make 3 clones. I nodded to her and we dropped down directly in front of Jordan. He grinned then swiped at us and took out one of Yang's clones in a single shot.

_"Cool trick, but not good enough to get Me."_ he said charging us.

"Alpha formation!" I yell and jump to the front of the group. We formed an arrow and charged him straight on. I jumped up with Yang right behind me and stuck my arm out grabbing onto his neck dragging him to the ground and while the clones kept him pinned Yang was going to town pounding on his face!

"You. Stupid. Little. Piece. Of." Yang yelled. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her off. I stood next to him and spread the mark across my entire right arm.

"Jordan, you're are not leaving here. I want you to know that." He turned back into his old self with the curse focused into an Ursa print on his chest. I stabbed my arm into his chest when I felt something. It was the curse! I pulled it out and saw a small black chunk of obsidian sitting in my hands. Where I had just stabbed him healed in an instant and he looked winded.

"Brendan! What did you do? What is that?" Yang said running up to me angry. She rips the rock from my hand when her hand sizzles and she drops it. "What the actual fuck is that!?"

"It was his curse. It focused into that over the past few years." I looked over at Jordan and saw the color returning to his skin and hair. He had passed out from pain soon after I had pulled my hand out of his chest. I flicked the blood off of my arm and brought the claws back into my fingers. "I think he's free now."

"What should we do?" Yang asked. "Should we leave him here?"

"I'm not leaving him half dead in a forest again. But I definitely won't let him run around like a maniac right after this. Let's take him back to the school and lock him the old dungeon." I say throwing him over my shoulder and starting to walk back.

_The next morning_

I had dropped him off in the dungeon and locked him up then went upstairs to get some sleep when we got back and when I woke up it was 10 in the morning. _Well I'm late!_ I got up and showered putting on my school uniform and ran to class at full speed. First I had Mr. Oobleck. He was running around scribbling on the chalk boards as usual and didn't even notice that I was late. I took a seat next to Ruby and tried to catch up with what was happening.

"Where did you and Yang go?" Ruby whispered as I looked at her notes. "You were gone practically all night!"

"I'll tell you and the others about it later. How's Garnet doing? I haven't talked to him a lot lately." I handed her notes back and started to wonder how much coffee it would take to make Ozpin act like Oobleck.

"A lot better than before. He's been hanging out with a girl a lot lately. Her name's Velvet."

"Is that the girl Cardin was picking on?" She nodded and pointed to the front of the class. _I still think he deserved that, it's not cool to pick on anybody. Human or Faunus. _I saw Jaune at the front of the room with Pyrrha and they just kept smiling, I definitely would here the story behind that later. Oobleck was talking about the Grimm war and was naming off some of the Heroes that had fought and taken out huge masses of Grimm.

"By far the two that stand out the most from this group of daringly dangerous people were Jonah Arc and William Grimm. I believe we have descendants of these men in our class do we not? Don't be shy and stand up. Jaune and I stood up and Zora smiled up at me from where her team sat and I winked at her. She stood up taking the indication and not long after he gave us the summary of what happened during the battle our ancestors were involved in class ended.

_After class_

"Hey Zora, got any plans tonight?" I asked walking up to her.

"No, why do you ask?"

"There's someone I'd like you too meet. Gather everybody up at the fountain around 6 tonight and I'll show you. Yang'll know what's up." I grabbed an apple before I went down to the dungeons to see how Jordan was doing. He had propped himself up in the corner by the door with his head between his knees. The wound in his chest was nearly completely healed now. I knocked on the wall and his head shot up like a rocket.

"Brendan?" He asked standing up, his hair was back to its old golden color and his skin was back to more of a tan like it used to be. "Oh my God, how long has it been?"

"Around 4 years, want an apple?" I handed it to him through the bars. "I hope you don't mind but you recently tried to kill me so I want to be a bit cautious right now."

"I don't mind, what happened to your arm?" He asked taking a bite. "It's all freaky looking."

"Right before you first found me I gained control over the curse, at least for the most part. My favorite part is that my claws are retractable so I can play with them when I get bored" I smiled over at him and he smiled back.

"Do you know where my sword is? Even if you take the dust out I'll feel safer with it here."

"It's in my locker."

"One last question. Where are we?" he motioned to the large cages that lined the walls.

"Welcome to the dungeons of the prestigious Beacon Academy." He spit out a little bit of his apple when he heard the word Beacon.

"We're at the Beacon Academy? Where the best fighters gather up to become Hunters and Huntresses?"

"That'd be the one. C'mon, I'll show you around." I unlocked his cage and helped him out. "I can trust you right?"

"Ya, can we get my sword?" he asked his eyes pleading.

"You are one persistent guy you know that?" he smiled as we walked out. We got to my locker and I handed him the big sword with a giant smile on his face. "A few hours from now you'll get to meet the others but for now I want to just relax a little." We found a place out by the forest to chill out and make a few jokes. I forgot how funny he is, we both have this really cruel sense of humor so it got weird after awhile.

"I just hope when they were writing the Declaration of Independence they gave each other a side glance. All men are created equal, you know what we mean. Now get me some hot coffee BOY!" I started to just crack up and couldn't stop for like 30 minutes.

"You remember that kid Tony?" I asked.

"Ya the big guy right?"

"Yup. Well one day in history he was suggesting ideas to make class more interesting and I yelled out 'Do what the fat guy said, just do it!" he laughed then looked at his watch.

"What time did you say we needed to be back at the school?"  
"Around 6"

"It's 6:15 right now." He looked at me with a grim expression, and then bolted. "Race you there!" I sprinted after him and we were dead even until something dropped down from the trees behind us and we ran even faster. I looked back and an Ursa Major was hot on our heels.

"Jordan let's do the old fling technique!" We grabbed each other's wrists and I threw him as far as I could dragging me right along with him. We flew over the walls of the school avoiding a near claw-to-face collision. We just stood there laughing and taunting the Ursa until someone cleared their throat behind us. I turned around and Yang was in my face looking extremely pissed. "Hey Yang! So, huh, I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"You took Jordan out of the dungeons? You were the one who said we should stick him there in the first place!" she grabbed both of our shirts and pulled us along like puppies. "Of all the things you could scare me with!" she threw us down in front of the group but we were just laughing at how angry she was.

"Can someone tell me who Jordan IS?" Jaune asked exasperated. His arms were behind his head as though he was remembered but in all truth he was dying of heat. Even right now with it being so dark outside the temperature was around 64 degrees Fahrenheit. (I don't know Celsius)

"This is the same guy that Brendan fought back in the town. He's an old friend who tried to KILL us!" Yang said getting even angrier. She slapped me on the back of the head for good measure before I started to get angry at her.

"Calm the fuck down Yang! Alright, we've been running around all day now and if anything he's saved my life around 5 or 6 times! If you can't tell he's back to his old self just by looking into his eyes then you're more clueless than my dad!" I sat there afterwards finally letting it out. I thought my dad had been a failure, it was a small pack of Beowulf's, and it shouldn't have even taken a single man to bring them down! He failed our family by not being ready for every situation.

"Brendan…I" Ruby said stepping towards me.

"Just don't, come on Jordan. I'll take you back to my room." I moved the curse up to my other arm before I left staring at the others in a daring question. _You want to mess with my best friend? Bring it!_ Jaune reached for his sword but Pyrrha grabbed his arm and shook her head. I left in a blinding rage at my friends. How could they doubt Jordan at all? He doesn't even have his semblance back yet!

We got back to my room and I pulled out some extra blankets and a mattress roll I bought in town and laid it out for Jordan handing him a pair of sweat pants. At some point we'd get him some more clothes but for now I can bare without a few shirts. We lied down and talked for awhile after I'd calmed down a little until I heard him start to snore, I followed his example and passed out soon after.

**What's up you guys? Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted but things can get a little hectic you know? Review and rate me as you wish! I promise these things will start coming out a lot more often then they have been. This is Ryan Roach saying Thank you and GET THE FRICK OUT OF MY HOUSE!**


End file.
